Inevitable
by Mooncat99
Summary: Some things are just inevitable. Especially if you're transgenic and having all these strong animalistic instincts that you can just deny only for so long and eventually have to succumb to. MA all the way.
1. Safety

Title: Inevitable

Author: Mooncat

Rating: T

Summary: Some things are just inevitable. Especially if you're transgenic and having all these strong animalistic instincts that you just deny only so long and eventually succumb to. MA all the way.

Warnings: Oh, the usual. Angst, choosy words here and there, maybe some torture, be it physical, emotional or sweet...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dark Angel.

Copyright: Sarah Diaz 2008

_**Inevitable**_

**Chapter 1: Safety**

Foot.

Foot.

Foot.

Everything hurt. Hurt a lot. So much that she could barely move, let alone walk. But she was a tub-child, a transgenic, trained to ignore her own body failing her, trained to black out the pain, no matter how excruciating it was. Then again, she hadn't stuck around, so she _did _feel the pain. But ten years of escaping and survival alone on the outside had none the less taught her to ignore it enough in order to get herself to safety, at least as long as she was still conscious and able to walk. Or perhaps it was just her screwed up freak DNA that no matter how you've grown up, it's just _there_.

For now, she was conscious and she was able to walk, albeit slowly and unsteadily as it might be, so she walked, her entire focus on moving one foot in front of the other, keeping out of sight as much as possible - and find safety, find help.

Her being in this much pain, had brought forward the animal full front in her and every action, every thought and every decision was ridden solely by instinct. An instinct that was now driving her forward, tiny, slow step after tiny, slow step, following the red beeline in her narrowed mind, ever since she had picked up the faintest whiff of his scent upon making it back into the city, barely. She had been ready to collapse by then but once she had caught that whiff, it had given her a last surge of strength, enough to enable her to continue her slow, painful way.

Ever following that scent, her instinct overwhelmingly telling her that at the end of this beeline, there would be safety, there she could finally let go and succumb to the most welcome, painless darkness while she would be taken care of, find the help she needed.

She just had to continue to put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

"So there she is, the most gorgeous woman you can imagine and my blind is just blank while she is just waiting for me impatiently to say or do anything, but by the life of me, I just can't form a single thought let alone a word. I'm so stupid," Sketchy whined, leaning against his locker with an almost pained expression, looking desperately at Alec. "But, Dude, she was wet and naked. What real man wouldn't lose his speech at such a sight?"

Alec smirked, deciding to not pointing at himself. Instead he nodded compassionately. "I hear you, man. So, did you give her the package after all?"

"Yeah, eventually I managed to remember it and held it out - still saying nothing though, so I don't have the signature," Sketchy sighed, grimacing.

His eyes lightening up with interest, Alec smiled his best 'get-me-what-I-want' smile. "Well, I can go get it for you, if you want."

Unfortunately, Sketchy, despite everything, was still a man and therefore a bit more resistant against that lethal smile of Alec - especially when he was also still as horny as he was. So he just snorted. "Yeah, right. I think I'll pass on that one. If anyone is going to get laid by getting that signature, it will be me, Dude."

Alec offered a shrug, still smiling. "Just offering you to save another round of humiliation." Because really, if that chick was as hot as Sketchy claimed her to be, she was way out of his friend's league. But she might just be in _his_ league.

"I'll risk it," Sketchy just answered dryly, pushing away and grabbing himself a new packet on his way out.

Chuckling, Alec let him go. He had memorized the address of the hot chick from the delivery receipt Sketchy had waved around long ago anyway.

He turned around, ready to head out himself, when he came face to face with Original Cindy. A very riled up Original Cindy, as he noticed after half a second.

"Have you seen Max lately? Do you know where she is?"

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked. "Now why should I know where our lovely Maxie is? Shouldn't you rather ask roller boy instead?"

"Can it, Alec, I'm serious. She hasn't come home in a week, she's not answering her pager and that's just not like my boo," OC snapped at him though.

He sighed. "She's probably on one of her precious Eyes Only missions, OC. It can't be the first time she dropped off for a view days. And you know she's unlikely to check in with _me_ before she does anything," he added, giving her a poignant look.

But hell, it sure was no secret what the ever knowing and saint Max thought of him. Not that he minded. Much. He _was_ screwed up, no doubt about that. But every transgenic was that, so he wasn't particularly special in that department. He just thought that their 'rescuer' was more screwed up herself than she wanted to admit - perhaps even to herself.

After all, despite all her efforts, she was still one of them and always would be. Even if she was a 09er.

Then again, sometimes he thought that the ten years on the outside had maybe screwed her up more than what Manticore would have been able to do to her over the years. It sure had screwed up his twin, no matter what Max said about him. And there were things that Max was just ridiculously stupid about. Like her prudish ways. Like her reluctance to use guns. Like trusting no one completely, not even members of her own pack. Like having this completely weird sense of morality, fed by his high mighty majesty Eyes Only.

"No, she's not. She was heading out to the woods to..."

OC's abrupt stop and slightly darker tone of skin her cheeks took on brought Alec's eyebrows up in interest. "To what?"

"Spend some frustration," OC ditched his question, then narrowed her eyes at him. "It doesn't matter anyway. What matters is that she said she'd be back in three, four days and now she's four days overdue, without her leaving a word or something. I'm telling you, something's wrong with my boo."

Alec frowned, unease settling down in his stomach. OC hadn't bad instincts for an ordinary and it really wasn't much like Max to head off like that, he guessed. But still... "Maybe Logan contacted her a few days into her - vacation to send her on a mission."

But OC shook her head. "Then she would have called you for back-up."

At that Alec laughed, sarcastically. "Sure."

Annoyed, OC slapped him upside down his head.

"Hey!"

"Stupid boy. When was the last time she went on a mission without you, huh?" OC asked, glaring at him. "My boo knows better than to risk herself if she can help it, with you around now."

Thinking of, it really had been a while since Alec had heard about her doing a solo mission. And they had spent more time together lately as well, ever since his arrest for murder and their little heart-to-heart over Ben. Also, with time like these and all the mutant fear going around, you just had to had the back of each other. Still... "What exactly do you want me to do, OC? She hasn't said anything to me, I have no idea where she could be and I wouldn't know where to start looking anyway. There are kind a few woods around Seattle where she could have gone to, in case you forgot."

For a moment OC's face fell, but then she shook her head. "Then think of something. Just do something, put that engineered super brain of yours to good use for a change," she snapped, giving his head another smack before turning on her heel, heading out.

Rubbing the back of his head, he stared after her, glooming. Great. And just what was he supposed to do now? Go for the woods, calling Max's name over and over again? Okay, perhaps he could pick up her scent after all, but then he'd still need to know to which woods exactly she had gone to. He hadn't been kidding about the many woods out there. And after a week, it would be questionably if her scent still lingered around anyway.

What the hell had Max headed for the woods for anyway? If she really had only wanted to spend some frustration, she would have just taken it out on him or anyone else stupid enough to cross her way. And as she had killed his twin in the woods close to Manticore he doubted she'd just go on a trip into the woods for fun. Not to mention the trouble to get in and out through the security gates. So what else could have driven her to the woods?

It had to be a mission after all.

And why exactly was it his problem that Maxie had missed the curfew anyway? Without Max he'd never let himself talk into these stupid Eyes Only missions. Okay, maybe they were for a cause he could respect, but he still thought Logan an opportunistic bastard to guilt Max into doing them for him. At least that is how it seemed to have started in the beginning, from what he had gathered. Well, if it just had been that, maybe he could accept roller boy's decision to use a super woman soldier/cat burglar for his own agenda. But Logan was supposed to _love_ Max. Now, he hardly was an expert, but if you really loved a woman, then why did you send her out onto dangerous missions time and time again?

Because they were dangerous, not every one, but most of them. And especially now with the secret out on transgenics it was just an unacceptable risk. As if Max hadn't already enough on her plate with her resolve to help and protect all those transgenics out there with that freak snake cult doing its best to destroy them all and Max in particular.

He had tried to talk sense into her, but of course she hadn't listened to him. Why should she have, after all, he was just her annoying and screwed up breeding partner Alec from Manticore, having helped her infect roller boy with that killer virus that allowed no touch between them and oh yeah, he had also tried to kill her and Joshua. Among other things. But really, hardly things to held up against him ages later.

They _were _pack now after all. And he did have her back on all those stupid, unnecessary missions, hadn't he?

So this was _so_ not his problem. Most likely, Max was going to skin him alive if he messed up one of her holy missions by go looking for her and perhaps bust her cover or something like that.

But... What if it wasn't a mission after all and the reason for her delay was indeed trouble? And any trouble that could hold up this fiercy transgenic spit-fire for days like this was serious bad trouble. Perhaps she was even hurt and now out there all alone, unprotected...

Contemplating that for a moment with a slightly faster beating heart, he yanked out his cell phone with a growl and dialed the least favorite of his numbers in his address book.

"Logan Cale."

Having lost his good mood, Alec came straight to the point, unwilling to talk to the annoying ordinary longer than necessary. "Yo. Did you send Max on any of your missions lately?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end. "Why?" Logan finally asked, tightly.

Alec suppressed an eyeroll. "Look, just answer the damn question. I can't find her. OC says she hit the road for a few days. Usually, that means she's doing something for you."

Again, Logan waited quite a moment before answering. "No. I haven't seen her or talked to her in a while." His voice was bitter when he said that, and for a moment, Alec paused, frowning. Trouble in paradise again? "You think she's in trouble?"

Forgetting about Max and roller boy's screwed up relationship, Alec rubbed the back of his neck, worry settling in more and more. Now that that was cleared, he was almost certain that Max indeed was in trouble. It would also explain the uneasy feeling he had had and had ignored the past few days, coming to think of it. He had been more on guard than usual, sensing that something was wrong. He hadn't thought it was Max though that was the one in trouble. Stupid. But then again, this whole pack shit was still so new, he just didn't know all the rules yet. And now was not the time to try to figure them all out. "Maybe. Please see if you can find out something. Best start with anything in a twenty miles radius around Seattle, especially the regions close to the woods," he ordered, the soldier in Alec automatically taking over as it usually did when Alec was driven into a corner, attacked - or scared.

Logan didn't seem to mind - or notice. "Okay. I'll call if I find anything."

Frowning, Alec ended the call, putting his cell away. While Logan did his thing, he wanted to talk to Joshua. The big guy may know something about Max, after all she confided pretty much into him. And he needed to talk to OC again. He needed to know why Max really had left for the woods. Maybe that would help him determine her last location and from there on, he might be able to pick up her sent, leading him to her.

Shouldering his bag, Alec snapped up the first packet he could see and headed out himself.

Cursing Max and her stubborn, stupid independence all the way to Joshua's house.

* * *

"Josh?"

Joshua's dog face appeared from behind the couch, lightening up. "Medium fella!"

Despite his worry, Alec smiled, coming forward. He couldn't help it, the animal in him just loved being part of a pack, however small and more or less unacknowledged that pack may be. "Got you some goodies, big fella," he said, putting down the bag with meat he had picked up on the way over.

If possible, Joshua's face lit up even more. "Thank you, Alec! Joshua will make dinner for everyone again then! Alec coming too!"

"Sure thing," Alec nodded, though he did hope the big guy wouldn't invite Logan again this time. That guy just was no fun and the party killer in person. Then though he turned serious. "Listen, have you seen or talked to Max lately?"

Joshua nodded. "Little fella came by some days ago. Said she'd leave for a while. Would come back soon though." He looked at Alec and a worried shadow fell over his eyes. "Little fella in trouble?"

Alec shook his head. "I'm just looking for her right now because she's a bit overdue. No need to worry yet," he told Joshua, not feeling not worried at all though. Plus, part of him was kind of annoyed and perhaps even a bit hurt that apparently Max had told the whole world that she was leaving but had neglected telling him as well of course. If she had, he could have asked her where she was heading to or could have just gone with her and now they wouldn't all have to go out of their minds with worry and having no clue where to look for her. He sighed. "Did she mention anything about where she was headed to?"

"Woods," Joshua nodded.

This time, Alec did roll his eyes. Great. "Any special woods?"

Joshua denied and Alec cursed slightly. "Damn it! Why couldn't she just tell me!" he muttered, grudgingly.

Stupid Max and her damn stubbornness! She was so going to hear an earful when they got her back!

"Little fella couldn't. Would have been bad idea," Joshua answered, of course having heard Alec's grumble.

His head snapping up, Alec narrowed his eyes. "What? Why? What do you know?"

Startled, Joshua sniffed the air like always when he was nervous, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "Max was going into heat. So Max left city, avoid the males." His eyes were suddenly heavy on Alec. "Medium fella too."

His eyes widening, Alec stared back at Joshua. "Shit! She was going into heat?"

No wonder she had fled town. Every last male with enhanced noses would have been all over her, especially the X-5s. Him included. Hell, probably especially him. All caught up in heat pheromones, ordinary boyfriend or not, bitchy Max or not, he doubted he would have let anyone else claim her but him. The thought alone evoked a low growl deep in his chest. Max was pack, his pack. And she sure as hell wasn't his sister. Oh no, he wouldn't have let anyone else have her.

But them claiming or even worse, mating during her heat would indeed have been a marginally bad idea.

Still - he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her going into heat. It wasn't as if that happened bing bang boom. There were signs, giving everyone a chance to prepare. Like Maxie leaving for the woods or Joshua smelling it on her. Like he should have too. But... thinking about it, he actually hadn't seen Max in the three days before she had left.

Maybe, she had already avoided him in precaution.

Yeah, that would make sense.

Looking out the window, Alec thought over these new facts. "The cycle should have been over for a few days by now though."

Joshua nodded. "Little fella not back yet?"

"No," Alec answered quietly, then forced himself to shrug. "Maybe she met a hunk to enjoy her heat with after all and they are now still enjoying the afterglow," he suggested, but his heart wasn't in it. It wasn't even that hard to suppress the growl he felt like again at that particular thought.

Joshua too just gave him a dubious look.

"Yeah, I know," Alec nodded, patting Joshua's back. "But don't worry. Max can well look after herself, you know that. I'm sure she's okay."

He hoped so.

"Alec looking for little fella?" Joshua asked, turning expectant eyes onto him.

Briefly, Alec wondered since when everyone seemed to mistake him for Max's keeper, but he nodded anyway. "Sure, I'm looking for her. She'll be back soon."

Relaxing visibly, Joshua patted Alec's head - or attempted to as Alec quickly ducked away. "Hey! Men don't pat other men on their head, Josh, how many times do I have to explain that to you? Not all of us have so much dog in us as you!"

Joshua smiled and held up his hands. "Alec goes find Max now," he prompted.

Grumbling, Alec went for the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm already on my way. Jeez..."

Once paddling away from Joshua's house on his bike though, he turned serious. He didn't like the thought of Max out there alone, in the throes of heat none the less. What had she been thinking, heading out alone like that? Who knew what lured out there in the woods and on the worst of her heat cycle, Max would just be helpless against any male attacking her. Even less did he like the fact that she hadn't come back yet. She should have. If she wasn't on a stupid Eyes Only mission and hadn't hooked up with another male (and that just wasn't an option. Not this X-5 woman, heat or no heat), then what the hell took her so long?

The soldier in him recognized that it probably meant that she simply couldn't return, either because she was too hurt or because she had been captured, but the human in him shied away from that conclusion. He suddenly realized that he had come to depend on Max, and the thought of losing her now...

It terrified him.

* * *

By the time he got back to Jam Pony, he had already decided that he was heading out to the woods himself, the sooner the better. Actually, he probably would already be on his way but he first wanted to talk to Original Cindy again. He was sure that she had known just why exactly Max had left and maybe, now that Alec knew the real reason also, she would tell him if she knew of a specific place Max would have gone to. Knowing Max he couldn't believe she's just head for the woods if she hadn't a real good reason to think she'd get over her heat there relatively unharmed. Probably, she had found herself some sort of isolation cell, keeping males out and herself in.

He still thought that it had been a stupid risk to go out alone though, even if he couldn't really think of who could have protected her properly, should something happen. An ordinary hardly fit that job description, they hadn't any female transgenic hanging around and he wasn't sure just how unaffected Joshua may be, exposed to the full load of heat pheromones. Transhumans could resist them more, at least if they lacked all the overwhelming cat DNA in their cocktail, but they weren't immune against the pheromones either. Plus, getting the big guy past the security gates would be a nightmare.

That he was out of the question was self-expletory, him definitely one of the reasons why Maxie needed to lock herself away, far away from him.

Still... If things continued to go downhill with the transgenic situation and the familiars, they somehow needed to find a safer solution for Max. That would be a real bitch though, he could already tell as much.

Or course, there was a very simple solution, he just doubted that always-pissed-off-with-him prudish Maxie would ever go for that one. Besides... To be honest, while he sure wouldn't mind to do his undeniable gorgeous and hot savior from big bad Manticore and Obi-Wan of this crazy outside world once in a while, he wasn't so sure if he wanted risking ending up mated with said bitchy transgenic.

Sure, copulating during a heat cycle didn't lead to an automatic mating, Heaven forbid, though while the cycle lasted, it imitated mating behavior. But repeatedly copulating during heat cycles, like every time, with the same partner - well, that could lead to a more permanent bonding. Which inevitably would be the case if Max would ever go for _that_ solution to the heat problem.

But of course she wouldn't, so no need to worry about such a ridiculous worry.

Though he really didn't know what else they could do about this very special problem, courtesy of their fucked-up origin in a lab.

It hadn't been pretty when the first X-5s had gone into heat, catching the guards and doctors and commanders plus of course the X-5s totally unprepared, having no clue what had happened. Most of those first victims hadn't survived the following testing and exploring in order to find out what was going on with their prime soldiers or how to stop or at least control it. Alec luckily had been on one of his first outside missions at that time, otherwise... He _was_ Alpha, after all, always had been, so most likely he would have ended up as one of those test subjects as well.

In the end, Manticore had found some solutions, like strict isolation and closely monitoring every female's cycle. After a few years and several mishaps during missions having gone FUBAR, resulting in females going into heat while on missions and especially when teamed up with any males, resulting even in some mating bonds not to mention pregnancies, Manticore had started to carefully try to train the transgenic to control the animalistic instincts, triggered by the overdose of pheromones the female in heat produced. It was only semi-successful, resulting in the insight that no transgenic, Alpha or not, was able to resist on the spike of the heat cycle. But before and after, some of the strong ones, mostly Alphas, could resist to at least some point.

It was a bitch of a struggle though, one he was glad he hadn't had to undergo lately.

And if Maxie had come back as she was supposed to, he probably would thank her for sparing them both the madness heat descended on them poor but always fine X-5 asses.

But she hadn't, had she, worrying them all to no end and back, bringing forth just how dangerous her solution to the heat problem with all the transgenics on the lose indeed was.

Fuck.

Where was she?

Finally reaching Jam Pony, he absentmindedly turned in his receipts to Normal, already scanning the room for Max's best friend, realizing after a moment of carefully sniffling the air that she wasn't in yet. Or anymore. Hard to tell in this place of coming and going.

Shit.

Big question was if she had already called it a day or was just on another run. With a sigh, he headed over to his locker, quickly retrieving his emergency set he kept there. Some clothes, cash, weapon and a well-packed first-aid kit. He'd follow Cindy's scent and then head out of the city straight on.

His instinct was telling him that he'd better not lose much more time, so the animal in him drove him mercilessly towards those damn woods now. He was still human though, having been taught to mostly ignore the animal within him, so he couldn't just trust that instinct to lead him straight to Max - though he was tempted to do just that, skipping on losing even more time by first trailing down Max's roommate.

Snapping the lock to his locker back in place, Alec once again strapped on his bag to then take another good sniff of the air, trying to pick out OC's in the jungle of various scents, letting his senses fully develop. Usually he, like every other transgenic, had to shield himself pretty tightly to not get overwhelmed by the flow of scents, sounds and things, making it especially necessary in a city like Seattle. The downside of having super hearing, super vision and super smelling abilities. Unshielded, it could drive a transgenic crazy within days. Thankfully, most of the later series had been born with an automatic protection mannerism, some natural shields they all had. With training, they had early on learned to perfect those shields, only using the full extent on their enhanced abilities when needed. They still saw, heard, tasted or smelled a lot better than your average ordinary with the shields in place of course.

Like expected, the myriad of smells lingering around bombarded his nose but he was ready for it and immediately started to sort out and catalogue them, concentrating only on what he needed.

There was OC, although he could tell it was already a while since she last had been here, the trail of her scent already starting to fade again. He was just about to follow it when suddenly, his nose picked up an altogether scent, one far more dominant and important.

_Max._

Oh yeah, it definitely was her. He'd be able to recognize her unique scent anywhere. And judging from how strong her scent was, she had to be relatively close. Relief flooded him, but it was short-lived because it took him only a couple of seconds before he could also pick up the unmistakable smell of blood.

Max's blood.

His worry coming back full force, almost turning into fear, Alec whirled away, barely having enough sense to only start to blur outside of Jam Pony. Blindly following that beeline that led him to Max, Alec moved as fast as he could, barely dodging dozens of people, cars or other vehicles. Four blocks later, he finally made her out in the shadows, progressing awfully slow, barely still able to keep herself on her legs and everything in her stance and movements practically screamed of the pain she had to be in.

His fear spiking another few notches, he blurred towards her. "Maxie?"

* * *

Her lungs burned, her sides and chest were on fire, her vision long ago had turned blurry and was darkening with every step she took and it felt as every muscle, every bone ached. She had trouble to keep up her head, hell, she was struggling to remain vertical on every damn, excruciating step she took, but the scent she was focused on was growing stronger and stronger with every inch she dragged herself forward and it somehow kept her going, despite everything.

All she knew was that she couldn't give up now. That she couldn't and wouldn't collapse now. That soon, she would reach safety and until then she could move on.

She _had_ to.

But it got harder and harder and she was more stumbling along than anything else anymore.

And she knew that her last strength wouldn't last for long anymore.

It didn't have to though. Just until...

Suddenly, the scent she had been instinctively following grew a lot stronger and was more rapidly approaching than it should, considering her own slow progress. Some part of her realized that he must be coming for her now, somehow having sensed her as well and she nearly sobbed in relief. She didn't though and she still kept moving forward, the urge to finally reach him still too strong for her to simply give up now. Besides, even if he was coming, he wasn't there yet. And as long as he hadn't reached her, she still wasn't safe.

She didn't know how long it took him to suddenly appear in front of her, calling out her name, but it didn't feel like that long. His fear registered even in her tangled, pain ridden mind, but she just didn't have the strength to reassure him anymore.

"Alec," she croaked out, barely audible for an ordinary hearing.

And finally, she let go, allowing the blissful darkness to claim her aching consciousness, falling soundlessly into Alec's arms.

Safe at last.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Okay, so I know I definitely should not start yet another story. Really, really not. Let alone entering yet another fandom with this one. But I just can't resist this one and the way I see this story, it could be the end after each chapter I'll post. But it can also continue. For now I have two chapters and we'll see from there on. So I hope you enjoy this story and let me have a little fun with Max and Alec.)_


	2. Care

**Chapter 2: Care**

The human as well as the animal in Alec panicked when Max's unconscious body slumped into his arms and for a terrifying moment, all he could do was cradling her protectively against his chest, lowering himself to the floor with her.

Only the reassuring faint sound of her heart beating, albeit irregularly and alarmingly slow for a transgenic, and her shallow breath kept him from going all nuts. It still worried the hell out of him but it at least allowed the soldier in him to come forward and take control.

Clenching his jaw, Alec quickly made a preliminary exam of her injuries and condition. It wasn't pretty. There was a hole in her side, obviously from a big caliber, her left arm seemed to be broken, she had a small bleeding wound on her head, a few ribs seemed to be broken also, her skin was too cold, her torso was blue and yellow from heavy blows she must have suffered and judging from various small incisions and burn marks, he guessed she had been tortured for at least a couple of days. Which meant she had been captured. Which in turn meant that she was most likely followed.

Damn it.

That meant he couldn't bring her to a hospital. Whoever had had her (he guessed White. No human could have inflicted this many still so very apparent bruising like she sported on a fast healing transgenic) was most likely searching the hospitals in the area already. Not to mention that now, that the secret about transgenics was out and the fear and hate among the ordinaries so big, it wouldn't be a good idea to bring her into a hospital anyway.

Damn.

Carefully picking her back up into his arms, Alec quickly scanned the surroundings for any enemy activity before he leapt forward, keeping in the shadows, blurring towards his apartment. He could take care of the superficial injuries, hell, he could even take care of the bullet wound, getting the bullet out and stitching it up. But everything pointed towards internal damage as well and that was just beyond his extended first aid training. She needed to be checked out properly, by a real doctor and soon. For now though, he would see to it that she was safe and then do for her what he could until he found a doctor for her.

Human and animal in him screamed at him to get her into his apartment as soon as possible, but the soldier nonetheless stayed put for a moment when he reached his street, carefully checking the perimeters out before he used the back entrance to bring her up. He also entered his apartment vigilantly, quickly checking out his rooms, before he put Max down onto his bed and then went to lock and secure it properly. Not wasting more time, he returned to Max, cutting her clothes away until she laid naked in front of him.

_So_ not how he had imagined and dreamed this happening. There she was, finally naked in his bed, and he couldn't enjoy it for a single second. His eyes hardened as he got an even better look at Max's battered, tortured body and anger and rage started to form a tight knot in his stomach and heart.

If he got his hands on the bastards who had done this to her...

The soldier though went to work, cleaning out the many wounds, treat them heavily with disinfection, applying a healing ointment on the bruises, hell pretty much all over her body, got the bullet out, stitched it up and finally bandaged it all up, her broken arm included. Her right shoulder was dislocated as well and he set that one straight also, before he finally set up everything for a blood transfusion. Though not bleeding heavily anymore, he could see the signs for heavy blood loss. Besides, the blood would help her heal better. Starting the transfusion, Alec tiredly sat propped up beside her and at last reached for his phone.

"I haven't found a trace of her yet. Have you got something?" Logan said straight out when he picked up, sounding worried.

Alec looked down at her and closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah, I've got her. Looks like someone got to her. My bet is White."

Logan gasped. "She okay?"

"No, not really. You know a doctor that could help her, don't you?" Alec asked, pretty sure May had mentioned something along that way at some point.

"Dr Shankar, yes, but if she's so bad that she needs a doctor, shouldn't you rather bring her straight to the hospital? Harbor Lights..."

"No. A hospital is too dangerous. White will have them watched and with the transgenic situation generally, she'd be more in danger there than here," Alec interrupted him, impatiently. "I've got her and here I can keep her safe. Just send the doctor to my apartment. Tell him to knock two short times, one slow, two short again. If he doesn't, he'll receive a bullet straight between his eyes upon entering, so he better not forget it."

"Now, Alec, don't..."

"We're not having a discussion about this, Logan. I'm the one who's in charge until she's back on her feet so you better get used to it. She's pack and she's hurt so my patience is thin and annoying me right now would be a really bad idea," Alec told him very coldly and calmly, seething inside though. There was no time for this bullshit right now. Max needed help. "This is also the only warning I give you. Understood?"

Silence.

But Alec waited, not really patiently, but this needed to be cleared right now. Insubordination was not an option. Until Max was back to her bitchy self, he was in charge and responsible for her safety and well-being. He wouldn't tolerate Cale challenging him on this.

Finally, at last, Logan responded, in a tight, flat tone. "Fine."

"Good. Now, after you've sent the doctor on his way, I need you to go get Joshua and bring him here as well. I'm giving her blood right now but I think she'll need more, so we need Joshua." Plus, he could need the back-up. The attack on Max left him uneasy. He hadn't found any tracker on her, then again, maybe she carried it under her skin. Or she hadn't any at all. Anyway, he was on high guard now but taking care of Maxie and be on guard 24/7 all alone was not the best option. Not to mention that he had the strong urge to have his pack together until they knew that the coast was clear. "Hurry," he added in that sense and then disconnected, not bothering to wait for Logan's response. The human would be pissed, but he honestly couldn't care less.

Looking down at Max again, he smoothed her hair, still sticky with blood, back, his fingers brushing over her cheek. He thought her clammy skin already felt a bit warmer, but he honestly couldn't say if that was indeed so or only whish thinking on his part. He was fairly sure that she'd be okay with time, yet, there was this small doubt that caused so much fear.

If he lost her...

Despite all the problems they had had and danger they had faced since Manticore had burnt down, this was really the first time he was directly confronted with the possibility of actually losing her and it terrified him. Sure, he had already known that she was pack and therefore important to him - but not like this.

This was...

He blinked, shaking his head. No. Now was not the time to analyze all these unfamiliar feelings. For now, all that mattered was that he kept her safe. Glancing at the door, he cradled his gun closer. He hadn't been kidding earlier on. He was shooting anything and anyone that dared to come through this door or the window uninvited. A second gun and a knife were at hand as well. And then he had his own body of course. Manticore had made sure that everyone of them were walking, deadly weapons. He just wished he knew what he was up against exactly. Was it White and his Familiars or was it some other threat after all? Glancing back at the still unconscious Max, he sighed. He guessed she wouldn't answer his many questions for a while yet.

Again he caressed her cheek, purely instinctively though, without any conscious thought. He just needed to touch her, reassure himself that she was here and though not well, at least still alive. It calmed the still reeling human and animal in him, if only a little. His body remained tense, alert, wary of anything that could further hurt her, taking her away from him.

"What happened to you, Maxie?" he whispered, desolate.

* * *

The doctor, Joshua and Logan all arrived at the same time. Logan probably had just rounded them all up and brought them over. Alec knew they were here to help, hell, he had ordered them here himself, and yet he found himself very reluctant to let anyone else but Joshua in. He mustered the doctor critically before he nodded towards his bedroom. "She's in there."

Dr Shankar nodded and went into the bedroom without another word. His body tensed even more when he saw the unfamiliar person approaching Max, even if it was a woman and not a man, something he was thankful for, but the soldier snapped at him to not be stupid and let the woman do her work. So he managed to restrain his sudden inexplicable urge to kick the doctor out again. He did move so he could keep a better eye on her though.

"Little fella hurt?"

Not taking his eyes off the doctor, Alec nodded. "Yeah, Josh. But don't worry, I'm sure she'll soon kick ass again," he soothed the worried dog-man, hoping he was right with his assessment of Max's condition.

But really. She was a transgenic. They weren't that easily killed. Especially not his Maxie.

Thank Heaven for that.

"Someone hurt little fella?" Joshua then asked, a dark, low growl that made even Alec's hair stand up. He briefly glanced at the big guy, nodding solemnly.

"White?"

"That's my best guess," Alec answered, returning his vigilant eyes back to the doctor.

Joshua was silent after that and Alec let him be. Max was like his little sister and it hadn't been the first time White had hurt people Joshua cared about or considered family.

Logan had followed the exchange quietly so far, but when he started towards the bedroom, Alec suddenly found himself blocking his way. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, well, growled really.

The ordinary looked at him with exasperation and irritation. "I just want to check on her. Now if you could please get out of my way."

"You're not going into that bedroom," Alec heard himself say before he could actually think about it.

Then again, he wasn't thinking anymore, solely acting on instinct, as he realized. He fought against it, because _he _was in control, damn it, but this time, his instinct wasn't relenting. Of course, Logan wasn't much of a help either, trying to push past him. "I won't touch her, I just want to see her, how much she really is hurt."

His first instinct was to shove the ordinary away, which probably would have flung him across the room and shatter into the wall, but some last sane part held Alec back in the last second. Logan's wish to see Max wasn't so extravagant after all. He was supposed to love her and frankly said, would it be the other way around, Alec would not let himself be stopped until he had reached Max. He knew all that. And yet the urge to throw Logan out (in the best case) was overwhelming. Instead, he backed away to stop directly in the doorframe, effectively blocking the way in, hoping that would save him from doing something really stupid that would earn him a lot of pain, once Max got wind of it.

But he couldn't help it, he just couldn't stand yet someone else being too close to Max. The doctor was bad enough, anyone else was just not acceptable. Especially not Logan.

"What is wrong with you?" Logan wanted to know, incredulously and pissed as hell. "Now let me through!"

"No," Alec insisted, once again speaking without any help of his conscious mind. But he did ask himself that same question as well. What was wrong with him indeed? He recognized his antics as highly territorial behavior, but he had no clue what exactly had triggered it. Okay, so Max was hurt and she was pack, leaving him in charge while she was out of it, but still - this was just not normal anymore. He just knew that he couldn't and wouldn't let Logan anywhere near Max, not without tearing his throat out and that was that. Some instincts you just couldn't fight, no matter how hard you tried.

Unfortunately though, he doubted strongly that Max would be okay with him tearing Logan's throat out. And yeah, perhaps he would regret it also. A little. But all this still resulted in him not able to allow Logan to get any closer.

Now, another transgenic would have known not to try to get past him again, pushing at him. Logan wasn't a transgenic though and obviously blind to the warning signs, so he did just that.

Falling completely still, Alec did push Logan back this time, holding himself somehow back enough to not really hurt the human though, only sending him toppling into Joshua's arms. "Joshua," he ordered through clenched teeth and then whirled into his bedroom, locking the door behind himself, knowing that it wasn't safe if he remained in the presence of the annoying ordinary.

He just hoped Joshua could talk some sense into that stupid ordinary.

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, he focused back on Max and the doctor and slowly, he managed to push Logan out of his crazed mind, reigning in the animal. For a moment, he stared at her oh so unnatural still form, before he lifted his eyes towards the doctor. "I took the bullet out and stitched u the wound. I was afraid if I waited any longer her body would start to heal over it. And I gave her some of my blood." He looked at her still closed eyes. "She should have woken up by now."

Dr Shankar straightened back up with a sigh. "You've done a good job, son, don't worry. As for her still being unconscious... Admittedly, I have little experience with transgenics, my main patient having been only Max so far, but I did some research and from what I gathered, your bodies have truly amazing healing abilities. Her injuries are grave and if she were only human, I'd say even fatal, but I can tell the healing process has already started within her. My guess is that her body has sort of shut down, giving her the opportunity to heal herself while it's the most less painful for her."

Alec thought about that for a moment. They had been trained to ignore pain and keep on fighting, trying until the last breath to finish the mission if necessary. Surely not to shut down like this in order to heal themselves. That could have catastrophic consequences when out in the field. But then again, the rules had changed with the downfall of Manticore, he guessed. Who knew what their bodies could do when not under constant supervision? Like any good little soldier (and boy was that going to irk the always so adamant wanting to be normal transgenic), Max somehow had dragged herself from wherever they had held her back to the city, to safety. She had been heading for Jam Pony, for him, he was sure about that. She had only collapsed when she had known that he was there now.

When she had known that she was finally safe, he realized suddenly with a start, his eyes running over her, his heart constricting at that warming thought a bit. She trusted him to keep her safe. He knew they had come a long way ever since their first, fateful meeting in a cell in Manticore, especially lately, having started to form a pack together and with Joshua. But he still had had his doubts if she really had changed her opinion of him that much, trusting him to this extend.

That she had come to him when hurt like that meant a lot.

And thinking about it now, he did think that he had already heard of similar reactions from other badly hurt transgenics falling into a deep unconsciousness once they've came back to base to wake up much later, almost healed. God, he hoped that this was the same case. "That could be. What about internal damage?"

The doctor shook her head slightly. "Hard to tell without being able to do some x-rays, but I'm pretty sure the liver's bruised and maybe, one of her lungs got punctured. Again I'm not sure just how far your healing abilities go, but I'll give her some medicine that should help the process along at least. I also suggest to keep a line with antibiotics in her for at least a day. Blood from you and your friend out there surely will also help to fight any infection. Otherwise I'm afraid we'll just have to wait and see how it progresses in the next twenty-four hours. If her conditions worsens, we'll have to find a way to get her into a hospital or at least to a private clinic perhaps." She looked into Alec's eyes. "You'll need to watch her closely, take her vitals every four hours. Also I'll leave you some medicines that you should give her every six hours. You think you can do that?"

"No problem," Alec answered, briefly meeting the doctor's eyes before his eyes slid back to Max. "So you think she'll be okay?"

"I think so, yeah. My experience with your kind showed me that it takes really a lot to bring one of you down and Max is very strong. She survived worse than this, I'm sure," Dr Shankar nodded, allowing herself a small smile.

Relief nearly brought Alec down onto his knees, but he managed to remain standing straight. "Thank you."

"You already did most of my work, son, so there's really no need to thank me," Dr Shankar told him gently. "I'll come by in a few hours again, see how she's doing."

"You have any idea when she'll wake up?" Alec asked, coming forward, touching Max's hand. Oh yeah, this time he was sure that her skin was indeed a bit warmer than before.

"I'm afraid not. I say we give her a day. If she hasn't woken up until then we'll see what we want to do about it." Dr Shankar rounded the bed and laid a hand onto Alec's shoulder. He tensed, but tolerated the touch. For now. In stressful times like these, strangers shouldn't touch a transgenic uninvited, but hell, ordinaries were just stupid like that. Though someone should give them a handbook one of these days. 'Handling transgenics for dummies'. "Just give her time, son. I'm pretty sure that's all she needs."

Alec nodded, tightening his hold on her hand. He guessed the doctor was right. He just had never been really good at waiting. And having to see Max so eerily still just was - wrong. It unsettled him to the deepest of his core, but if she needed that to be the spit-firing Maxie he knew and loved, well, then, by all means, time she would have.

But she'd better get better soon.

"Come on, I'll show you what I want you to do and what medicine you'll have to give her when," Dr Shankar suggested, her hand falling away to Alec's immense relief.

Hesitating only a moment, Alec reluctantly let go of Max's hand and followed the doctor dutifully, letting her instruct him on what Max would or may need while she recuperated.

* * *

It was a while since the doctor had left and also since Logan's loud protests from beyond the door had died down. Alec had stayed with Max, mostly because there was no way that he was leaving her alone now that Joshua was there as well but also because he just didn't trust himself around the ordinary at the moment.

Not a feeling he particularly enjoyed - not because of Logan but because he didn't like it one little bit to be so out of control as he had been when Logan had tried to get past him. The animal had taken over, something that seldom had happened back in Manticore. It hadn't been allowed and those who hadn't been able to fully control the animal had been put down mercilessly.

To lose control like that scared him. Okay, driven into a corner, be it literally or metaphorical, he could understand it. Their survival instinct was very strong and his especially. He wasn't the type for a martyr, never had been and hopefully never would be. And even back in Manticore he had enjoyed being alive and yes, also being superior than almost everyone else. Now actually being free was even better and he was intent on remaining free and most of all, alive. So he could live with the animal coming out occasionally in order to help him survive.

But this...

This had been something else and he wasn't comfortable putting a name on it. Not yet. Maybe never. It definitely had been too much animal though and considering that his twin had gone completely mad here on the outside, he couldn't help but wonder if it had started with small things like this one for Ben. He didn't really think he was as crazy as his twin, really not, and Max had reassured him of that as well, but then again, he had also thought that he had his animal better under control than that.

Of course, once again, much had changed the moment Max had burnt down Manticore, freeing all of them. Now, he surely didn't miss Manticore, but the place had had its advantages. You didn't have to worry about food or money or clothes or anything else you needed to survive and you had rules that kept them all controlled. Without those rules...

Everything changed.

They were now allowed to form packs or even mate with each other, something Manticore never allowed in fear of a repeat of 09 and the escape of an entire unit. Pack really. They had always been kept isolated after that, even among your own unit, only allowing just enough contact that you'd be reluctant to let them suffer in your place if you bolted. So no one could really tell how the rules applying to pack or mates really were, only now slowly surfacing, turning everything upside down. The little they had knows was based on some accidents that had happened despite the overwhelming control Manticore had over them. And some of them had more insight into it, perhaps it having been encoded into the various pack animal DNA they had been given, a sleeping, instinctive knowledge that woke up and came forward, now that it was needed.

Alec had heard quite a lot about such new rules in the last few months, hell, even when the breeding program first had been launched all those many months ago already. And they also had been educated in animal behavior, the scientist having the sense to realize that to study their 'ancestors' would perhaps turn out to be useful one day. And there had been hints of this or that ever since he could think of, among all of them, carefully kept a secret from Manticore and suppressed as much as it was possible, but still, he had not exactly _not_ believed in the stories he had snapped up, but had perhaps thought them a bit over exaggerated in the end.

But what he had experienced just now, this overwhelming protectiveness of his hurt pack member and need to keep everyone away from her, the worry and fear of losing her, the reluctance to be too far away from her and this crazy need to have to keep touching her...

This was just insane. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop it, not sure if he really wanted that anyway.

How screwed up was that?

The door to the bedroom opened but Alec didn't tense or reach for his gun, knowing full well that it was Joshua. "How is little fella doing?"

"Sleeping," Alec sighed, glancing at the still form beside him. "Logan gone?"

Joshua nodded as he came closer, sitting down onto the bed also, stroking over Max's feet. "Logan not happy."

"Well, too bad for him," Alec replied reproachfully. He should have just listened to him. But no, the ordinary had to fight Alec's orders of course.

"Max won't be happy either," Joshua added.

Alec shrugged. Yep, she would be pissed. "Well, then too bad for her as well." He looked away. "I couldn't let him in to see her."

"Joshua knows," the big fella said to Alec's surprise. "And little fella will understand too. Someday."

"What do you know?" Alec challenged, glancing at him. "I don't even know myself exactly what had just happened."

Joshua smiled, looking affectionately from him to Max. "Max pack. Hurt mate. Alec protecting her."

Alec's eyes narrowed. "Max may be pack but we're not mated, Joshua, you know that. And it's not going to happen either."

His smile growing bigger, Joshua patted Max and Alec's feet. "You will." Thus said, he stood up and left, closing the door softly behind him again.

Incredulously, Alec stared after him. Crazy. They all had gone crazy.

Must be something in the air.

* * *

When Max woke up, she immediately sensed that she wasn't in her own room - or any other familiar room. Yet, strangely, she wasn't worried. Not at all. No, instead she seemed to even further relax into the soft covers she could feel surrounding herself, her heart beating steady and calmly.

Even stranger was that that didn't even weird her out.

It took her a moment to realize just why she was so shockingly unworried about waking up in an unfamiliar surrounding, finally registering the strong scent that seemed to surround her, cling to her.

Alec.

The most strangest thing was that this realization neither surprised her, not did it really worry her that he suddenly seemed to be the equivalent to 'safe' in her book.

Then again, why should it surprise her? Alec had proven himself time and time again and while she knew that she usually didn't allow him or anyone else to see it, she appreciated having him on her team. She trusted him to have her back, she trusted him to take care of her when she couldn't, she trusted him to keep her safe and lately, she had even started to trust him with some of her darkest secrets.

Of course it helped that he was a transgenic like her, also coming from Manticore. He understood things others, humans, would never be able to understand.

And he was pack. Him and Joshua.

Speaking of Joshua - she was sure she could smell him also. Fighting to open her eyes, she gave herself a moment to adjust to the dim light in the room before she started to move her head, very slowly. It hurt like a bitch, but then, her whole body ached, terribly.

It all came back to her then, the heat retreat to the woods, the terrible three days locked in the bunker she had found out in the woods a while ago on the search for someplace safe for her heat cycles, fighting that damn bitch, the capture on her way back to Seattle, the torture, the bloody escape and then the excruciating way back into the city, to safety.

Her eyes fell onto the form sleeping beside her, the hand that was covering hers.

Alec.

Yeah.

She could remember how she had held onto that whiff of his scent she had followed, how it had been the only thing that had kept her going, stopped her from collapsing. All she had known was that she had to get to him and then he would take care of everything.

Take care of her.

Had anyone asked her she'd choose him to rely on in one of the worst and most dire moments in her life, she'd have denied it, vehemently. Violently. But still, when her body had failed her, reduced her only to her barest instincts, there had been no question to her who she had to seek out for help.

Her pain-in-the-ass sidekick from constantly-leer-at-her-and-annoy-her Manticore hell.

And now, feeling his reassuring touch on her, surrounded by his scent and feeling safer and more relaxed than she had in a very long time, she knew that she had started to trust him already a long time ago. Sure, he annoyed the hell out of her, pissed her off most of the times with his just impossible behavior and boy, he had screwed up a lot of things, but he always had her back, was there for his friends when they needed it and he also took care of her in his own way. And she had let him, because she had wanted to but also because somehow, she had sensed that he needed it.

All of that only happening in her subconscious of course, only now manifesting. When she had no other choice than acknowledge it as the truth.

But it still didn't really surprise her. She had been where he was now, out in a hostile world, suddenly on his own, having no familiarity, no home, no friends, no pack, no job - no mission. Oh yeah, she had been there and she wouldn't wish that on anyone. One of the reasons why she was so adamant to help the other transgenics that _she_ had let out into this world. A free world perhaps, but also a cruel world. Or why she had let Alec hang around her, despite really getting on her nerves in those early days. Why should he go through the whole adjustment process alone if he hadn't had to?

Of course, it hadn't taken him all that long to integrate himself into his new life pretty well. To be honest, she had been a bit jealous how easy it had been for him to make friends, make a life for himself, choosing much the same ways she had followed until she had met Logan and had become caught up in his Eyes Only missions. Then again, Alec had been ten years older than she had been when she had first gotten out of Manticore, a well-trained, grown-up (though she still had her doubts on that one) soldier who had also already gone on quite a few missions on the outside. She guessed that was different to the scared, little kid she had been, being out of Manticore for the very first time in her life, having no clue how this other world worked and being so damn alone all the time.

So yeah, Alec perhaps had had it easier than she had it after her first escape and she hoped that the other transgenics, or at least the older ones, had as easy a time to adapt as Alec had. But then again, she had also realized lately that in turn, he had a lot more baggage from Manticore to deal with than she ever had, thanks to those ten years longer he had been at the mercy of Manticore. And that was something she was glad she hadn't to deal with.

Her own baggage in that compartment was heavy enough as it was, thank you very much. Of course though, she couldn't say that her years on the outside hadn't left her with issues either. She had learned fast that the outside world had its own very real horrors and dangers, taking her to as dark places as Manticore had been. Some of them perhaps even worse.

Not that she would ever regret that first escape. Even if she technically had only followed her CO's orders back then, like the good little soldier Manticore wanted her to be. But being free still beat the prison Manticore had been. Not to mention them all being fodder for their fucking laboratories. Having learned of the fate of the transgenics they had left behind _did_ made her feel sorry for them - but not really guilty. First of all, Lydecker had had them pretty isolated so they hadn't known just how many others of them had actually been out there, let alone that there had been twins of them. And second, it really wasn't their faults that Manticore had punished everyone else for their escape. Manticore were the bad guys and responsible for all the pain and sorrow the others had to go through, not them. But she _did_ regret that their escape had been the trigger.

Which was why she had seen to it that this time, everyone could escape and no one would be left behind for those monsters to suffer for this new outrageous insubordination.

Of course, as soon as Manticore had been gone, there had already shown up the next big bad guys, threatening their very existence. White and his freaking snake cult.

But this time, she hadn't to fight the enemy alone. This time, she had Joshua. And she had Alec.

And by the Blue Lady, she was _glad_ that she wasn't alone anymore. As much as she loved OC or even Logan, it just wasn't the same than being with her own kind. Having a pack again.

Even if third part of that new pack consisted of _Alec_.

But he was pack now and yeah, she didn't only rely on him now, she trusted him. Implicitly. Well, perhaps not with _everything _(he was not only a womanizer and Mr Opportunist in person, he was also a thief, dealer and player after all), but in all the ways that really counted.

Like knowing instinctively that he would take care of her, protect her - save her.

And boy, he sure hadn't disappointed, had he, Max mused as she took in the bandages her body was covered in and the IV lines hooked up to her. And above anything else, she simply knew that she was safe, here in his apartment.

In his bed.

Huh. Whoever had thought that she'd ever feel safe and utterly relaxed being in Alec's bed?

With that thought, sleep once more claimed her, with a smile on her face.

And without noticing it, her hand covered by Alec's had at some point turned around, entwining her fingers with his.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And because you've been so nice to me, here already the next chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it as well!)_


	3. Help

**Chapter 3: Help**

The next time Max opened her eyes, it was to a pair of hazel and a pair of brown, worried eyes, watching her intently.

"What?" she gruffed, frowning at them, but feeling her heart warming when both pair of eyes lit up and relief chased away the worry on Alec and Joshua's faces.

"She's back," Alec said to Joshua, grinning.

Joshua nodded. "Little fella feeling better."

Intending to sit up, Max quickly changed her mind when her sore body screamed up in protest, settling to just lay back again. "That's dependable," she grumbled, making a face. When she looked up again, she was sorry when she saw that concern was back on her pack member's faces. She sighed and mustered up a half smile. "But I guess I'm gonna live after all."

The concern faded away again, not completely leaving their eyes though. "Yeah, you'll soon kick asses again," Alec retorted, breaking the serious tension with a smirk.

The light glare she sent him was even easier done than the smile before. "You bet. Yours preferably."

"Hey! I've done nothing!" Alec protested, looking all innocent.

She snorted. "Please. You're you. I'm sure there's something you've done that deserves your ass kicked for. There always is." And wasn't that the honest to God truth, Max mused with a smile she refused to show, even if she had only meant it as a joke this time.

When a guilty look flashed through Alec's eyes though and he quickly looked away and Joshua too looked uncertainly at Alec, she rose an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes. She knew that look. "What have you done this time?"

Alec was quick to recover, already giving her his most innocent look again. "You hurt me, Max. Here I am, sacrificing my time and risking losing my job, only to take care of you, and you thank me by blaming me blindly? What you rather should look for is 'Thank you, Alec', you know."

Max rolled her eyed, grimacing when that hurt her head, reminding her that it had taken quite a few blows recently. Among other things, as the ache all over her body suddenly seemed oh so much more present. Ugh. She hated to be down like this. She hated to hurt like that. And she hated to be weak and vulnerable like that.

"Max? You okay?"

All humor and joking had left Alec's voice and when she looked up, there was also concern fully back in his eyes. She made a face, willing the pain away, not achieving it fully, but she nodded her head, minutely. "I'll be fine," she reassured him and also Joshua, looking her over warily again as well. She'd have loved to bitch around about the pain, but she just couldn't, her need to reassure her pack members too great for that.

Pack. It had been so long that she had had a pack, so long that she had just been on her own. She loved to be part of a pack again, loved that she wasn't alone anymore. But she had to admit, after so much time only having to think about herself and not have to bother about anything else, it was sometimes hard to readjust herself to pack life again. Not to be able to just go off how she liked it sometimes, to remember that she didn't just made decisions for herself anymore and also, that her well being affected the whole pack, like right now. Just like she'd be on edge and worried if Alec or Joshua had been hurt in her place.

Obviously not content with her answer though, Alec had stepped forward and was now touching her cheek, automatically caressing it slightly and Max leaned into the touch as involuntarily. "You may be fine in a few days, but for now you're still hurting. Take it easy, okay, Maxie?"

At first, she had a biting comeback on her lips, but then she just closed her eyes and nodded. She was tired and just not up yet for her usual verbal exchanges with Alec. Besides, she could hardly deny the truth of his words. It did still hurt pretty much, even if it was nothing compared to how much pain she had been in before Alec had found her. His hand trailed down her neck, coming to a halt just above her pulse. Taking her vitals, as Max suddenly realized. She held still, let him check on her, take care of her.

He was pack after all, so why not? And he was Alec. She knew she'd be fine. With time.

"Joshua, go get her a glass of water." She heard Joshua moving away as he followed the order and then, to her remorse, Alec's hand left her neck, breaking the contact. She didn't like it, feeling the overwhelming need to be touched, but she kept still, only opening her eyes to see what Alec was up to. His back was towards her but when he turned back around, she could see that he had some pills in his hand. "Here, let me help you sit up a bit, okay, Maxie?" he murmured softly as his arms already slipped around her to gently lift her to lean against his warm chest.

The human in her wanted to protest that she was no invalid but the animal overrode her and instead leaned thankfully into his strong, reassuring body, sucking up to the warmth he provided like a starving vampire would stick to a nice warm throat. By the Blue Lady, she just needed the touch and warmth and care right now. She could be her strong, independent self again once she was back on her feet without having to fear she'd lose consciousness any moment again. "Don't call me Maxie," she did murmur though, that same strong and independent human not wanting to give up completely like that.

She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "Now, that's my girl."

She bristled again, but this time the animal managed to shut up the human and she leaned her head back until she could feel it resting comfortable on his shoulder. Alec's arms tightened somewhat around her but for once, the smart-ass kept his comments to himself and Max was glad for that. She so didn't want to be annoyed with him right now, feeling the need to smack him. Not until she had her strength back.

Joshua came back with the glass of water and Alec took it from him. "Okay, Maxie, open your mouth and take the pill the good doctor ordered for you."

Obediently, she opened her mouth and swallowed the pill, with the help of the water. It exhausted her to no ends. Alec seemed to sense it because he put the water away long before she had finished it, his arms already easing her gently back down.

"Doctor?" Max mumbled, fighting to keep her eyes open. But doctor worried her. Doctors weren't safe.

"Dr Shankar. She checked you out," Alec nodded. "Shh, relax. Everything's okay. You go back to sleep."

Her worry eased. Everything was okay. Okay. She promptly succumbed to the strong need to close her eyes again, falling asleep within seconds, barely aware of Alec's hands gently stroking over her hair and face.

* * *

Alec's jaw clenched tightly as he watched Max fall asleep again. It didn't matter that she was going to be fine again soon. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable just was unacceptable.

Hell, it nearly was unbearable.

His hands flexed, fisted. He hated seeing her like this. He hated feeling so damn worried, hell, afraid even. But most of all, he hated whoever had hurt her so much that even days afterwards and two days spent mostly sleeping, Max, ever so strong and full of life and fire, still was so weak, barely able to sit up or stay awake for more than fifteen minutes. Sure, some of that fire had come back to her, to his immense relief, but that she had let him take care of her so easily, without any fight or even biting comeback - that just was unnatural, the best sign to how exhausted and hurting she still must be.

He wanted to find those bastards and take them apart, limb for limb, teaching them to ever have laid one finger on one of his, let alone nearly killing her and therefore taking her away from him. But they still didn't know more about what had happened or who had done this to her. The question had nearly burnt a hole into his tongue but still, he hadn't been able to bring himself to ask it, not wanting Maxie to remember and go through it again yet, not while she was still so - weak.

God, how he hated this word. In general but especially associated with Max.

A hand stroked over his back lightly and he looked up to see Joshua standing beside him, watching him with worry. "Sleep good. Little fella going to be fine. She safe. Alec not worry anymore."

Some of his tension eased, even if it didn't go away completely. Looking back down at the sleeping, pale Max, he felt another surge of rage. He shook his head. "This is just not right," he hissed, turning around and leaving the bedroom, only to pace in his living room like a caged panther.

Joshua followed him, watching him with all too knowing eyes.

"I just can't..." Alec murmured to himself, ignoring his doggy brother. "I just can't calm down. What is _wrong_ with me?"

Joshua wisely said nothing, knowing only too well that until Max was back on her feet, Alec wouldn't be able to relax completely.

At last stopping, Alec first threw another look into the bedroom before glancing towards the kitchen. Stomping his irrational feelings down, he concentrated on the things that actually needed to be considered. "Do we have enough food and water?"

"Water fine. Food not enough. And not good for hurt Max," Joshua answered calmly.

Shit. Alec had feared just this. But damn it, he hadn't expected to suddenly have to provide for three transgenics, one of them badly hurt, for days. They needed more provisions but that was a problem. He couldn't send Joshua, obviously, but even with Joshua here, there was no way he could leave the apartment. As it was, he felt uneasy alone being outside of the bedroom, his need to watch closely over Max still as strong as since all this had started and something instinctively told him that this time, neither soldier nor human had a chance to win this fight against the animal. So he didn't even bother to try it.

Which left him only with two options really: either he ordered in and let the supplies be delivered here, something that went strictly against his instinct as well, or he asked someone he trusted to bring them what they'd need for the next few days until Max was okay again. Problem was that the only ones he really trusted were right here and as already established, not fit to make the trip outside.

The pack had to stay together, no way around that.

There was Logan, of course, pestering them with almost hourly calls already anyway, but for the life of it, Alec felt everything inside him struggle against the mere thought of asking the human. For all he cared, Cale wouldn't set foot into his apartment again, at least not as long as they were in lock up. Dr Shankar was a possibility, after all, she did want to look by later today again anyway, but he figured the doctor lady had enough to do and bringing food to her patients hardly was in her job description.

So that left only Original Cindy. He wasn't sure why he had reservations even against her as well, after all, OC hardly was in any form or way a threat, plus, she was kind of a honorary pack member, as close as she was to Max, and she really was also a friend to both him and Joshua. And still, the animal objected even to her with quite some vehemence. This time though, logic and reason managed to override instinct and he quickly snatched up his phone and dialed OC before he changed his mind again.

"My boo still alright?" she wanted to know straight out.

Alec had had enough sense to call her sometime after the doctor and Logan had left them the day before to tell her that Max was found, hurt indeed, but on her way to recovery. As much he had owed her and she had been the first who really had alerted them that something had to be wrong with Max. Though, perhaps that was just the problem the animal had with her. He or Joshua should really have been the first ones to know that something with their pack member was seriously wrong, that she was in danger. Not an outsider, even if it was Max's roommate and best friend. It just felt wrong. Putting a halt to those musings, Alec came down to business. "Yeah, she's fine. Just woke up for a while, though she's back to sleep again now. Listen, OC, could you do us a favor? I hardly have anything eatable left in the house, so could you please bring us some provisions? Of course I'll pay you back. It's just, I can't send Joshua and I..."

"Shut up, pretty boy, of course I will. You stay with my boo and make sure she's okay or _I_'ll smack your head for a change," OC interrupted him. "Just tell me what you guys need."

At the vision of the fiery little lesbian smacking him, Alec had to grin despite everything. "Wow, OC, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You want anything else for you than vegetables and dry bread, you better watch what you're saying, pretty boy," OC warned him.

Grinning, Alec relented and gave her the list of things he wanted. "Thanks, Cindy. We really appreciate this."

"What are friends for if they can't help out in the time of need, Alec?" OC sighed. "I'll swing by after my shift."

Alec nodded, letting it go. "How's Normal taking Max and mine's absence?"

"He can barely restrain himself from crying over you," OC answered and he could well detect the mock in her voice. Alec suppressed a shudder though. It was good to have the boss eating out of his hand but he really could do without Normal's obsession with him. It was just creepy. "You can be glad you told him that you take care of Max and are not sick yourself or you'd have him on your doorstep with chicken soup, ready to nurse his golden boy back to good health."

This time, Alec _did_ shudder. "Yo, that was mean, Cindy."

"Sadly, it's just the truth," OC sighed and hang up.

Shaking himself, Alec threw the phone onto the couch table before he finally gave in and returned back to Max, climbing into bed to gather her gently into his arms while Joshua trailed after him, taking his place by the door for his turn of the watch. He wasn't sure how Max would take his action (probably try to castrate him for it), but his need to keep her warm and safe was just too overwhelming and he was tired of fighting this particular instinct. Besides, it seemed to calm him down as well a little, knowing that she was safe in his arms.

From his place on the door, Joshua smiled as Alec nuzzled his face into little fella's neck, promptly falling asleep as well.

* * *

The next time Max woke up, she already felt a helluva lot better than the last time. Okay, her body was still sore as hell, but at least it didn't ache that much all over anymore and this time, when Alec moved to help sit her up, she growled and shoved the hand away, pushing herself up all on her own. Sure, Alec acted hurt, but the immense relief and she thought even happiness in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

Yep, she was back, finally.

Well, perhaps not back to a hundred percent though, she had to admit when her try to actually get up as well resulted in her knees buckling and Alec having to catch her in his arms. Holding her securely against his chest, he growled. "Damn it, Max, can't you just take it slow for a change? In case you've forgotten, you've nearly died only three days ago!"

Max didn't even have to look into his eyes to know that he was seriously pissed.

But what made her frown was not that but the tiny part that actually felt guilty at his words. Now what was _that_? She was a transgenic for heaven's sake! They healed fast and they were trained to push themselves to the limit, no matter what. He should know that best. She'd bet he wouldn't go any slower than her now in her place. "Jeez, I just want to go to the bathroom. I doubt you'd appreciate it if I mess up your sheets," she raved, counting on this calming down Alec again.

Alec just looked sternly at her though. "Max, the sheets already are ruined, with you bleeding and sweating all over them. You still could just ask for help, is all what I'm saying." His eyes buried into hers. "In fact, for right now, you'll just have to live with having to ask and accept our help."

"You think so?" Max bristled, _never_ having liked to be told what to do, no matter the circumstances.

"Yeah, Max, I think so, because neither Joshua nor I will let you hurt yourself even more," Alec just returned calmly though and with so much conviction that Max instinctively knew it to be the simple truth. "I don't see where the problem is, Max? We're pack. It's not as if either Josh or me will think anything less of you if you ask us for help to get to the bathroom," Alec added, softly.

Max looked down, saying nothing. No, probably not, but asking for help meant to admit to how weak she really still was. She didn't like to be so weak.

"Max, have you any idea how much you worried us? We had no idea where you were, no idea how to get to you, help you if you needed it. What we figured out must be the case when you were four days overdue. And when we did find you finally, you were half dead, falling into some weird sort of coma for almost another two days." His eyes were hard. "Damn it, Max, we…" He stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath. "So excuse us if we won't allow you to be so stupid to do anything to hinder your healing process," he concluded, firmly and Max yelped when he scooped her up into his arms and marched with her protesting form straight into his bathroom. "If you like it or not. Now, have you got it from here or do you need help in here also?" he asked, putting her down onto the toilet.

Max stared up at him, speechless.

Alec crossed his arms, his eyes not leaving her. "Well?"

There were several things she could say in return flashing through her mind, but one look at him and she thought better of it. Something told her not to mess with Alec right now. "I've got it," she mumbled, looking away.

He nodded and moved to leave. In the doorway, he lingered back though. "Call when you're finished. Don't try to get back to bed yourself." He was closing the door after him. "And, Maxie? Don't worry me again."

Thus said, he shut the door, leaving Max to stare after him openmouthed. Now what in the hell had just happened here?

* * *

"Stupid, stubborn woman! Just never knows when to take a goddamn necessary break! Never asking for help, never letting anyone take care of her, take charge, always fighting and if it fucking kills her…"

Joshua eyed the pacing Alec warily. "Alec?"

But Alec didn't hear him. He was still too absorbed in ranting over Max's unbelievable stubbornness. Trying to walk when only a few hours ago she had still been too weak to even lift her own head, let alone stand up. Okay, so she needed to go to the bathroom. And he even got that maybe, asking for help in that regard was a tad bit embarrassing, but hell, it wasn't as if anyone here tried to impress the other one here, wasn't it? They were pack for Heaven's sake! But no, of course rational thinking was obviously too much asked from the fiery transgenic. Why he was surprised by that was beyond his knowledge, after all, even up to her hundred percent Max was anything than rational and logic. Somehow, that lesson must have completely skipped her mind, back in Manticore. Or the years on the outside had butchered it up, whatever it was, she was stubborn and illogical to the point that it was going to kill her sooner or later and it pissed him off like seldom had anything ever managed to make him this angry.

And by God, he was having none of it. None!

So while he continued to spend some of his pent up frustration and fear of the past days by ranting about women in general and this transgenic woman in particular, he always held out an ear to listen to the sounds of the bathroom, sure that the boneheaded Ms I-can-do-everything-I-want-on-my-own would try to get back to bed by herself, probably breaking another freaking bone in the process. If not even her neck. But he swore to God, if she did that, he was _so_ going to kill her for that.

Joshua watched him for a moment longer, before he turned back to the stove, watching the soup he had cooking there, hiding his smile.

"Alec?"

Stopping in his tracks as if he had just run into a car, Alec's heart stopped for a moment. Worried, he strode back to the bathroom, holding himself back from kicking the door in. Barely. "I'm here. Is something wrong? Have you hurt yourself?" he asked, trying hard to keep the panic out of his voice. But really, he couldn't think of anything else that would prompt her to call for him.

The door opened and Max appeared, supporting herself on the sink and ghostly pale, but otherwise looking unhurt – well, not more hurt than she already had been. "Uh, no," she said, frowning, but avoiding direct eye contact. "I'm finished."

Alec stared at her, incredulously, hardly believing his ears.

When he made no move, Max's frown deepened in impatience – and irritation. "You said to call you, didn't you?" she snapped, at last looking at him, even if it was only a glare.

The glare snapped him out of his stupor though, the familiar sight so much more like his Maxie than the transgenic who had actually followed his orders without even trying to sneak past him first. "Yeah, right, sure," he mumbled, going in to swoop Max back up into his arms.

But Max slapped his hands away. "Jeez, Alec, we don't have to be so over dramatic. Just help me walk back," she hissed.

Strangely, Alec felt himself relax more. This was just that much more right than having an obedient Maxie to deal with suddenly. For a moment there, he had been worried the blows to her head had done some real damage. He slipped his arm gently around her waist, taking on most of her weight. "I dunno, Maxie, carrying you bridal style would have suited my gentleman ways so much more. Think of all the ladies swooning just at the image of it," he told her lightly though.

Max snorted, even if it perhaps sounded a bit winded. "Yeah, right. You and a gentleman."

Alec grinned, carefully guiding her back to the bed. "Hey, ask any of the women I dated and they'll guarantee you that I was never anything else than a perfect gentleman."

"I seriously doubt that. Or then they had no idea that while you've been together with her, you probably did three others at the same time," Maxie retorted, slightly out of breath, but spirit was all that counted as Alec figured out relieved. "Hey, I'm really tired of the bed and not going back to sleep so soon again anyway. Can't we try it with the couch?" she asked, sounding quite desperate.

Contemplating her request for a moment, he decided that it probably couldn't hurt. He and Joshua would look to it that she wouldn't exhaust herself. And she had been a good little soldier just now, he mused, redirecting towards the living room and the couch. "You flatter me, Maxie. I never hardly do more than three at the same time, usually though two. Any more is just too damn tiresome and stressful."

"You pig," she laughed, gasping immediately afterwards. Tightening his grip on her, Alec stopped, giving her time, looking down at her worried. Perhaps the couch had been a bad idea after all. "Don't make me laugh, Alec," she rasped after a moment, the pain in her face easing.

Alec smiled down at her, his eyes still worried though. "Hey, how should I have known? Since when are you laughing about my lady stories after all?" he protested, shifting his body so he would take on even more of her weight. "Hey, Joshua, can you go get the blanket from the bed for our girl here?" he asked up, glancing at Joshua.

Turning around, Joshua smiled at both of them and nodded, walking past them to go fetch the blanket and also the cushion, not missing the opportunity to gently stroke over Max's arm on both ways past her. He quickly put the things onto the couch and then stepped back to let Alec lower Max gently onto the couch. Tucking her in, he straightened up. "You okay like that?"

Max nodded, actually looking quite relieved to not be standing anymore. "Yeah, I'm good. Some water would be nice though."

Wordlessly, Joshua glided away to go get her the water while Alec sat down into on of the chairs facing her. He silently watched her take the glass from Joshua with a smile, taking a few sips. Her cheeks already took on a more healthy color and he could tell that she generally indeed was a lot better. Good. He waited until Joshua had moved back to the kitchen to look after his soup before he leaned back, fixing her with his best, unrelenting gaze that had had dozens of other submissive transgenics shaking in their boots, once upon the time. "Max, what happened out there?"

It was time to finally get some answers.

* * *

Max sighed. She had known that this question would come sooner or later and really, she couldn't blame Alec. Had it been her, she would have wanted to know what had happened as well. And she probably wouldn't have held her questions that long. Didn't mean though that she liked to remember it. Not at all.

"How much do you know?" she asked, only wanting to have to go through the absolute necessary things.

Alec's eyes were heavy on her. "Obviously not enough. I know you've gone for the woods because of your heat. Which we'll have to talk about. Then I know that you were four days overdue and from your injuries when I found you, I know that you must have run into some serious trouble. I know that you've almost been killed. That's it though, so as you can see, I barely know anything. So stop stalling and start talking, Max. Was it White?"

She guessed it was logical that Alec suspected White. After all, there weren't a lot of humans who could do what had been done to her. By the Blue Lady, she wished it had been as simple as White and his freaking snake cult. "No," she answered flatly, avoiding his eyes. "It were transgenics."

Alec frowned, surprised. "Transgenics?"

Max just nodded.

Alec was quiet for a moment before he leaned a bit forward. "Maxie, I need more than that. Was it the heat? Did they corner you?"

At last she looked up, meeting his eyes. They were gentle and curious, but not judging. Something she had still to get used to. She knew in her head that she really couldn't anything for the heat, but hell, it still always made her feel so – dirty, like nothing else than a slut. And though few people knew about her heat, she still felt like even those, yeah, even OC and Logan, hell, Logan especially, _did_ judge her because of her goddamn heat, although involuntarily. But the looks they gave her sometimes when she mentioned her heat... And why shouldn't they? She was ashamed of it herself. There was no blame in Alec's eyes now though nor had there been any in Joshua's eyes when she had gone by to say goodbye, something she hadn't dared with Alec, fearing her affect she might have had on the other X-5. Not that they ever had talked about it, but from her time back in Manticore and some snatches of conversations she had overheard she had figured out that obviously, the male would be as affected by her pheromones as the females were. They shared mostly the same DNA donors after all.

For them, her heat seamed to be something completely natural.

An entirely new concept for her.

"Maxie?"

Realizing that she had drifted away with her thoughts, she looked back into Alec's eyes, which were oh so gentle and – sorrowful?

"Maxie – did they hurt you?" he asked, barely above a whisper, and it seemed as if the question pained him.

For a moment, she could only frown at him, after all, it was pretty obvious that they had hurt her, wasn't it? It took her a few seconds to understand what he really was aiming at and when it did, her eyes grew wide. "What? Alec, no!" she denied, shaking her head. "No, they didn't… They didn't," she reassured her concerned pack member, reaching out to briefly touch his hand. "It had nothing to do with the heat, Alec."

He kept looking her deeply into her eyes. "You sure?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Alec, the reason why I headed for the woods was because I found an old bomb shelter out there. I had a time lock installed on the bunker, set it for three days and rode the bitch out. And believe me, no pheromones, not even our fucked up ones, can get through that door. I'm as safe in there during my heat as I can be."

Alec held her eyes, judging her words as she realized with a start. Finally, he nodded, squeezing the hand that covered his. "Okay. So why don't you just start from the beginning?"

Nodding, Max drew her hand back so she could sling both arms around her drawn up knees. "It was on the way back. Close to the wood's borders I picked up the smell of blood and I heard screams. I went looking." She stopped, but Alec surprisingly said nothing, no wise-ass crack about going off without back-up or to go see what was wrong in the first place, he just waited for her to continue. So she did. "I followed the trail to some sort of a den, where a group of transgenics, transhumans and some X-series, seem to have set up camp. They were in bad shape," she said tonelessly, hugging her knees closer.

"Crazed?" Joshua asked, joining them by sitting down into the other chair.

Max nodded. "Hungry, filthy and out of control. Crazed, yeah. And they had a human couple with them."

Alec and Joshua exchanged a look. "So you tried to free the ordinaries," Alec stated, without a sigh or even an eyeroll.

Thankful for that, Max nodded again. "I managed to get the girl free. The boy was already too much hurt for him to still have a chance, so I had to leave him behind. I tried to get the girl back to my bike, but I must have missed some sort of guard post because suddenly, there was this transhuman dropping right in front of us, some weird mix of bird and snake I think."

Joshua's eyes drew together. "Ziya." He shook his head. "Never been quite right in her head. Always crazed."

Max glanced at him, his words somewhat relieving her. At least with that one it hadn't been the sudden freedom that had sent – Ziya over the edge. "We fought. I eventually beat – her, but the girl caught on that I was a transgenic as well and ran away from me. I went after her, but her screams had alerted the other transgenics in the den and suddenly, they were after us. Not long, and we were surrounded. They… They killed the girl pretty soon after that and me…" Max stopped, licking her lips. Finally, she shrugged. "Let's just say that they weren't happy that I had messed with their dinner plans. They thought I had to pay for that. And that's what they made me do."

Alec and Joshua were silent for a long moment. "And I bet they also realized pretty soon that you're a 09er, didn't they?" Alec broke the silence in the end, again more a statement than a question.

Hugging her knees close, Max nodded. Oh yeah, they had found out pretty soon and after that… She looked away.

"How did you escape?" Alec asked softly, if perhaps a bit grim. She guessed he knew what it meant when other transgenics got the chance to have a bit of revenge on one of the most hated 09 traitors. He was a twin after all and somehow she got the idea that before meeting her, he had once been as hateful of her and her brothers and sisters as those transgenics had been. Then again, why should meeting her change years of hate suddenly, so perhaps she was just imagining things.

Not willing to follow that train of thought any longer, she forced herself to remember the escape.

"Like a girl usually manages to escape. Men's stupidity. Apparently some of them had gone a long time having certain needs. I convinced two of them to finally give in into that need," Max reported, clinically. It was seldom that she used that voice from a long time ago, but sometimes, it was the only voice she could use to get the necessary words be said. Like right now. She felt more than saw Alec and Joshua tensing, though strangely, she felt Alec's sudden tense body more overwhelmingly than Joshua's. "As soon as they had me off the hook and my legs unchained, I moved into action. I killed them." She pressed her lips together, grimly. Their kills troubled her more than the attempted rape and though it was hard, it somehow still soothed her. As long as she felt such remorse over their death, no matter how necessary they had been, she wasn't like them, was she? She wasn't a monster, was she? "I was already pretty hurt, so I didn't lose any time to sneak out of the den. Not without encountering three more of them though. I had to kill them too before I was finally able to get away from them by jumping onto the back of a truck, hiding there until just short of the borders of Seattle. Then I used mostly sewers to get past the check points. The last I had to climb though, depleting me of most of the strength I had left but then you already found me," she finished, glancing at Alec at last.

Alec's face was unreadable, his 494 mask, and still, she thought she saw quite a rage and reverberating fear in his hazel eyes. He said nothing though, just gave a tight nod before looking away. Joshua didn't say anything either, but he moved to kneel beside the couch, leaning his head against her legs, touching her to comfort her. That's how it worked within a pack. You touched to comfort. With Joshua it always had been easy, even before they unconsciously formed a pack, now it was second nature. Touching between her and Alec still was somewhat awkward most of the times, but she had noticed that these past days, it had come easier than ever before. Now he was still seated across from her though and she couldn't quite make up her mind if she minded his lack of touch or not.

She wasn't sure why it was so different with Alec. Perhaps it was the history between them that admittedly hadn't had the best start. He _had_ tried to kill her and Joshua after all and he _had_ cost her the cure when she had to save his head from exploding. On the other hand, the stupid scientist could have stayed back long enough for her to round up even more money for him to give her a solution to the cure and it wasn't Alec's fault that the little weasel hadn't, making it a choice between Alec's life or the cure to the virus. And sure, there was the whole virus thing, but as hard as she perhaps wished she could blame this on Alec, she simply couldn't. It was Manticore who had done this and yeah, perhaps they had used Alec as a tool but it could have been as well some other transgenic and it wouldn't be fair to have expected of any of them to not follow those orders. Refusing an order meant Psy-Ops or simple termination and no transgenic in its right mind would risk that for a stranger. Besides... Asha had told her once how she had stopped Alec from killing Logan that night, thinking it would change her mind on working together with Alec perhaps, but in reality, that little tid-bid of information actually had strengthened her decision to trust Alec to have her back on missions. Contrary to Asha she knew that Alec's mission had not entailed killing Logan, having mercy on the dying man. Manticore had wanted him to suffer, her to suffer, and shooting Logan would have solely been an act of mercy from Alec and no one else. And she also knew that even at gunpoint, the ordinary would never have been able to stop Alec from doing what he had wanted. He could have killed them both within seconds. In the end though he had left without hurting any of them and that too said a lot about him to Max. It told her that yes, he was made into the perfect assassin, but on his free choice, he chose not to be a killer. No, on his own, he chose to help and rescue rather than kill. Just like when he helped her get the bullet out of Bullet, just like he chose to come back and help her and the kids in the end, just like he hadn't killed that transgenic boy when he had needed his barcode and also just like _he_ had come to _her _in order to help the mermaid.

So yeah, their history was complicated and yeah, she liked to give his annoying ass the third degree, but by the Blue Lady, no one else than Alec could rile her up like he could do it, but despite all that she had accepted him into her territory right from the beginning, it was him she called to have her back on missions and him she trusted with taking care of their fellow transgenics and somewhere along, she had accepted him enough to form a pack with him and Joshua. Though honestly, she still wasn't sure how that had happened. It hadn't been a conscious decision, but at some point she had started to realize that Joshua and Alec started to smell differently to her. Like they belonged to her, were hers, and it took only little time to detect that Alec and Joshua had felt the changes as well. Perhaps it was all the blood they had donated to each other in all that time since the escape, or how they took care of each other, even if it was grudgingly in Alec and Max's cases, or perhaps it was just that the three of them were a team, holding together while they were all scattered around, with a new, deadly big bad wolf after them. Whatever it was, they were pack now and she didn't really question it, gladly accepting it. And so had Joshua. She knew Alec had had a harder time accepting the changes within them, adjusting himself to pack life, but then again, as far as she had gathered, Alec never had had a pack before so it was understandable that he took slower to everything that pack meant.

Suddenly, she felt his eyes back on her and she lifted her eyes to meet his. "How many were in that den, Max?"

She frowned, trying to remember. "I'm not sure I saw all of them, but I think eight for sure, maybe twelve at the top." Minus the five she had killed, of course, but she couldn't bring herself to say that.

"And all of them gone wild?" Alec wanted to know, his eyes still heavy on them.

She shrugged. "Honestly? I'm not sure. The ones I had to deal with - yeah, they were gone beyond any sense of control. I saw some deeper in the den who seamed more afraid than anything else, all of them submissive, but yeah, I think they're all gone over the edge," she answered, quietly, very well knowing what consequences her words would have.

Alec exchanged a hard look with Joshua before he looked back at her, the gentleness in his eyes surprising her. "We need to terminate them, Max. We can't have them continuing to kill everayone crossing their way like they seem to do."

"I know," she sighed, holding his eyes. "Though if they have any sense of logic left, they'll have abandoned the den by now."

"Probably, but then, we're transgenics, aren't we? I'm fairly certain we'll be able to follow their trail," Alec agreed, but then his face turned grim. "Of course, maybe we won't have to go looking for them at all. They may come after you. We weren't exactly made to allow someone to escape and get away from us just like that."

Joshua nodded. "The hunt's too strong in some of them. Max being a little fella only makes hunt more exciting."

"Not to mention the five pack members I killed," added Max, again clinically.

Alec gave her a sharp look. "You did what you had to do. We can't save everyone, Max. And some of us were already so screwed up that any help is too late for them, long before you came and burnt down Manticore. This group, or pack even, seems to be some of them. So don't blame yourself, Maxie."

She held his eyes before giving a slight nod, looking away. It was true, she felt sad at the five kills she had to make in order to escape and survive, but she didn't really blame herself. She had let them free though, free to go form a murderous pack and that - that was her responsibility, despite what Alec said. Even if it meant that it was her responsibility to stop them. Kill them.

Alec seemed to sense her thoughts because at last, he left his chair and came over to her as well, sitting down at one end of the couch, lifting her legs to lay them back over his lap. "Don't worry, Maxie. We'll find a way to deal with them. You just see to get better for now, okay?"

She met his eyes again and found herself nodding. Yeah. Dealing with that pack could wait for a bit longer, she guessed.

* * *

"Little fella sleeping."

Looking down at Max, still propped up on the couch, Alec nodded. Yeah, she sure was asleep.

"Couch not good for her this long," Joshua added and Alec could feel the big guy's eyes on his back.

He turned to look at him. "Well, why don't you carry her back to bed then?" he asked with a frown. Not that he exactly minded carrying Max around, but still, he didn't quite see why he seemed to have turned into Max's very own donkey all of a sudden.

Donkey was in no way whatsoever part of his cocktail, the last time he had checked.

Joshua just gave him a look though, shaking his head. "Alec carrying little fella better. Joshua too much dog for little fella's cat. Max would wake up."

Alec lifted an eyebrow, throwing a doubtful look in Joshua's direction. "She never minded you and your doggy genes before. Besides, she's a transgenic with freaking shark DNA. She'll wake up anyway."

Joshua smiled, though the darkness hid it. "This time, little fella's hurt badly. Cat instincts dominating, won't accept me as well as they'll tolerate you. Alec cat too, just like little fella."

"Whatever," Alec murmured, bending to gently slip his arms under Max's knees and back. "She'll still wake up anyway," he enforced once again, starting to lift her carefully. Once he was standing back straight with her in his arms, he waited for the inevitable. To his surprise though, all Max did was snuggling more into his arms, burying her head deeper into his neck, sending all kind of weird tingles throughout his entire body. She didn't wake up and reward him with a slap to his head for his effort though.

Puzzled, Alec frowned down at her, then gave a mental shrug and carried her back into his bedroom. Joshua was trailing after them. "Alec go to sleep. Joshua taking first shift," he told Alec, nodding.

At first Alec was about to protest, then thought better of it. Why not take the second shift and relax a bit for now, after all? He was kind of tired and he had to admit, he wouldn't mind resting with Maxie for a while. So in the end, he simply nodded his consent as he carefully put Max down onto his bed, his arms never quite letting go of her completely though. To his immense surprise, Max still hadn't woken up, and even when he slipped into bed behind her, automatically pulling her back against his chest, she remained deeply asleep. Actually, it kind of worried him.

Max really was a light sleeper, he knew that only too well, thanks to all that shark DNA, courtesy of dear old Manticore. That she wouldn't wake up with so much going on around her, being carried around like that - it was extremely unlikely.

He guessed her body was still recuperating and healing itself so much it just needed the sleep for now, somehow deactivating the shark DNA in order to do that perhaps. And when Max moved slightly in his arms, turning more into him, molding her body against his and relaxing with a deep, content sigh, Alec stopped musing about her strange deep sleep and simply accepted it by tightening his hold on her automatically, following her into as deep a sleep as hers.

A few feet away in the darkness, Joshua watched them, smiling.

Max and Alec getting busy, that was the plan.

It wouldn't take them too much longer anymore, Joshua thought happily, sure of that. It was inevitable, he knew that, had known it ever since he had seen 494, _Alec_ already by then, together with Max for the very first time.

Soon, they would have to acknowledge each other for the mates they already were, acclaimed yet or not.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter. Jeez, do I have a fun writing this! I hope you enjoy it as much. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and for pointing out that Shankar actually was a woman. I thought so, wasn't sure though and as a man would have fit more in my head, I decided on a man after all. I've adapted the last chapter accordingly so now that part of canon should be correct now as well. Okay, hopefully more soon!)_


	4. Defense

**Chapter 4: Defense**

Restless, Alec moved from the window in the living room to the one in the bedroom, scanning the street downstairs. He couldn't see anything but he just knew that someone or something was out there. Laying in wait for now, but for how much longer?

Looked like the pack that had hurt Max had taken up the hunt. That was good and bad news. Good, then that would make it easier to find and eliminate them and especially good by therefore giving him the opportunity to make them pay for what they did to his Maxie, but bad because they were not ready for an attack or a siege even. Oh, he itched to attack, not liking to be the sitting duck, but until Max was in better shape, an attack was too risky.

Stepping back from the window, his eyes fell on the still sleeping Max. Not even the guard shift and Joshua joining her in bed had aroused her from her deep sleep and it worried him all the more. It was just not normal and he desperately wanted things to be normal again.

But were they ever going to be normal again? He wasn't so sure. Even if Maxie was already doing a lot better, he still couldn't let go of this insane urge to be close to her, to protect her - to touch her. Nor was he looking forward to have his apartment only to himself again, as crowdy as it was with two X-5s and one big doggie-man in his two room apartment. But the presence of his pack members calmed him, despite the edge he was still feeling about the attack on Max as well.

The thought of how close they had been to lose Max... It made his heart miss beat after beat, whenever he allowed himself to think about it.

When had she become so damn important to him? And not only her, he thought, glancing at the big doglike transgenic slumbering next to Maxie. He was at a point where he couldn't imagine living without those two people being close constantly anymore and he knew without a doubt that if it ever came down to that, he'd give his life for any of them, without a second thought. With no regret whatsoever. Sure, he had been trained to put the mission first, then the unit, but as a CO he also had been in the position where it was more important for him to survive than for a soldier under his command. Of course he had preferred it if no one had to die at all, but that wasn't how life worked. So as a soldier, he followed his orders and otherwise looked after his own hide. Selflessly giving his life for someone else though had never been in his book.

Until Max walked into his life. Or rather, he walked into hers, with the orders to breed with her.

His eyes frayed back to her slim figure. Thank God she had stopped that from happening. And orders or not, he wasn't into rape. If she were pregnant now they would be in real deep shit, with Ames and his freak cult after them like they were. And still he risked his life for her pretty much since the beginning, just by refusing to rape her in order to get her pregnant. Or only shortly later by letting her destroy Manticore. She was a tough bitch who fought dirty, sure - but if he really had wanted, he'd have won that fight in Cale's apartment back then, stopping her from spreading the news on Manticore.

But after what they had done to Rachel and him, and the new round of Psy-Ops after Ben's capture... Let's just say he was too fed up with them to help them maintain what they were doing. He hadn't really expected them to blow everything up, even though he didn't know why. After having lived there his whole life he should have known better.

Without Max, they all would be dead now, all but the two of them and the rest of her unit that had escaped in 09. And the soldiers out on missions too of course but still, many they wouldn't be. Perhaps it would even have been better that way, after all, who'd care about maybe two, three dozens transgenics out there?

But now there were hundreds of them living in the free world, hundreds of a race that was perfect to be hated and be disgusted by them. And some of them, like the pack that had attacked Max, would definitely have better been kept locked up away for good.

Still... He couldn't really bring himself to regret that his people were still alive and free now. Compared to his life in Manticore, this life, despite all the dangers and difficulties, was still way better than the alternative. Especially now that he had a pack.

A movement outside caught his attention and he scanned the area out there again. There, on the roof of the building vis-à-vis. Two red eyes watched them. He waited for a moment to see if it was followed by a laser point as well, but nothing came. With a growl he moved and drew the curtains together. It meant he was blind now as well but he didn't like them seeing every move of them. Besides, he may not be in Manticore anymore, but he was still a soldier and the first thing he had done after moving into Brain's apartment had been to install the best alarm system you could get on the black market. If they dared to enter the building, he would know it anyway.

"Alec?"

Still tense, Alec briefly looked aver his shoulder. "We've got company," he told Joshua in a low voice.

"Attack?"

"Just watching for now," Alex said with loathing. No need to hold back with Joshua.

"We attack?"

For a moment, Alec was tempted. With Joshua up now, he could risk a quick trip across the road to take out red eyes there. Perhaps interrogate him before he killed him. That he killed him was out of question. This pack was out of control. And they had almost killed Maxie. No, they weren't going to let them live. If just Max was a little better, then they could hide her while he and Joshua took care of the rogues. Or if they were a few pack members more, so they could leave Max with them until then. Max may have said she knew they had to terminate the rogues, hell, she may even have killed some of them but that didn't change the fact that she hated it. Something he wished he could spare her from for at least the rest of the crazed transgenics. She sure as hell had already enough she was blaming herself for, if she was responsible for it or not. And it wouldn't remorse Alec and Joshua all that much. Manticore had made sure of that.

But of course, the way things were, it was out of question. They couldn't leave Max alone until she was better and once she was better, she would insist on being part of the hunt, he just knew it. As for now... He was pretty sure he'd have no problem with red eyes over there, but he couldn't forget that this were other transgenics, with the same training he had. And if he were in the shoes of the CO of the other pack, he'd put one of his own out for bait, like red eyes over there, being so obviously visible, to lure out at least one or two to then invade the weakened base. No, he wouldn't be so stupid to give in and follow his screaming fibers' whish to go take out red eyes. He wasn't crazed, even though nowadays, it sure felt like it. "We stay put," he ordered flatly. "Go back to sleep, Josh. I have a feeling we'll need our strength in the next days."

"Okay," Joshua simply said and went back to sleep.

Alec glanced at Max, who still hadn't stirred even a little. Scowling, he briskly walked out of the room to go check on the other windows.

He sure hoped Max was going to be herself soon again. This Max just freaked him out.

* * *

Max woke to the new day feeling much better. Unfortunately, as soon as she moved, she had to recognize that her body wasn't feeling all that much better, leaving her no choice than grudgingly let Alec, who was pretty grumpy himself, help her around once again. It wasn't so much that he was snapping at her or showing any anger, but she still could feel him humming with tension and irritation.

"What's up?" she finally asked, having settled on the couch once again while Joshua was busy in the kitchen making them breakfast.

He threw her an absentminded look. "What?"

She waved at him. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

He was silent for half a minute, then shook his head. "Nothing."

Sure, she was going to believe that. But before she could call him on his lie, he moved away from her. "I'm taking a shower. Won't be long."

"What the hell?" Exasperated, she stared after him, frowning. She didn't like him being so on edge. It made her all nervous as well, for sure not something she needed right now. Relax was the word Dr Shankar had repeated over and over again on her brief visit this morning before work.

A bowl with steaming soup appeared under her nose. "Medium fella worried," Joshua said, his eyes laying seriously on her.

"I'm going to be fine," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes and took the bowl. She wasn't exactly looking forward to eat soup again, but if it was supposed to help and Joshua had made it with such care, who was she to complain?

Joshua shrugged. "But healing slowly. Too slowly. Alec responsible now, until little fella better. Won't relax until then."

Max helped herself to a few spoons, thinking Joshua's words over, before she sighed. "I can't force myself to heal faster."

"We know. He just doesn't like it. Especially with the crazed pack surrounding us."

Worried, she looked up. "What?"

Having noticed that he probably had told her something he wasn't supposed to, Joshua jumped back. "Uh, food. Have to check on food."

"Joshua! Get back here, dammit!" she called after him, to no avail. From the bathroom she could still hear the water running, so Alec was out of question as well for the next few minutes. Unless she wanted to burst in on him while he showered.

Her cheeks flamed and with a scowl, she pushed any thought of that away, along with the covers draped over her. But if those crazy bastards had made them, she couldn't just sit around and wait for them to invade their den! Achingly, she pushed herself on wobbly legs and gritted her teeth together. Damn, that hurt! She pushed it back though as well and slowly made her way over to the nearest window, step for step, only now noticing the still closed curtains.

It seemed like hours later until she finally reached the wall and thankfully leaned against it, catching her breath, just resting for a moment. The threat lurking outside though soon made her straighten herself and carefully open the curtains a bit to scan the street below them and the buildings surrounding them. She concentrated on spots she would pick for a surveillance of Alec's apartment. It didn't take her long to spot at least three foes. One on the roof of the building vis-à-vis and one on each corner of the street.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Letting the curtain fall back, Max turned to face a clearly displeased Alec, his hair still dark with wetness and naked from the waist upwards. "When were you going to tell me that we're under surveillance? Hell, siege more accurately," she demanded to know, quite pissed off herself.

"The moment I considered it necessary information for you, which it isn't so far," Alec answered shortly and stalked towards her. "And you were ordered bed rest for at least another day so you get back onto that couch right now or I'll move you back myself - and cuff you to it, if necessary."

"Screw bed rest! I can't lay around while we're under attack!" Max flared up, ignoring his protest completely. She shouldn't have.

Alec reached her and without further warning, swept her up into his arms. "Hey. Let me down, Alec or by God, I swear, I'm so going to kick your ass!"

Unfazed, Alec kept her in his gentle but still iron grip and carried her back to the couch, putting her down, not letting her go though. He looked at her, his eyes gentle but clearly very determined. "We're not under attack yet. For now, they just watch. We'll let them. They dumb enough to actually invade, Joshua and I will wipe the floor with their transgenic asses. Your only job in this is to stay back and leave it to us to take care of it."

"Your brain got fried or what? If you think I'll just stand by while..."

"While you're still healing from several nearly fatal injuries?" Alec interrupted her, icily. "Oh yeah, Maxie, that is exactly what you'll do and if I have to sedate and cuff you for you to follow your doctor's instructions. We need you whole and healthy again, Max, not hurt again because you were too weak to defend yourself properly." He let go of her and stood up, towering over her. "I mean it, Max. No games. Joshua and I can easily take care of our deranged cousins out there. We can't bring you back from the dead though."

His speech took quite an effect on her. At least, she didn't try to get up again. "I'm not that easily killed," she still growled though.

Serious, Alec shook his head. "No, you're not. And yet they nearly managed to kill you last time. I'm not taking another risk here. We'll wait for them do the first move. We stick together until the battle is won. And you, you see to it that you get back on your feet without nearly fainting after only a few steps."

"I didn't faint!" Max protested at once - submitting to Alec's authority consciously. But she had to agree that his plan wasn't so bad for starters. Even though she hated to be a sitting duck. Not to mention be a sitting duck in bed, letting her pack members take the brute of it. She didn't have much choice though. She obviously wasn't fit to fight yet and something urged her to let Alec take care of her for once. Why not after all? He had proved himself quite some times lately. And she had to admit, he really had done a good job so far. Besides, that was the beauty of a pack, one she almost had forgotten about: You're not alone in a pack. And you don't have to prove anything. Even as the pack leader, you could let someone equivalent to your position take over while you were out. Not that she had experience with pack leadership, nor had it ever been said out loud that she was the leader of their little, weird pack. It had just been that way. So she began to wonder, if Alec wasn't as much a leader as she was, if perhaps in other ways.

Alec's smirk was back. "Just because I swept you off your feet before your knees gave out once and for all. Eat your soup now. And stay put."

The last was said with iron in his voice and his eyes rested on her for a minute longer. Pouting, she turned back to her soup, still pretty warm. Only once he turned to go back to his bedroom did she give into the ridiculous urge and poked her tongue at his back.

"You know, Maxie, you want to lick my gorgeous ass, I totally understand that. And I sure won't hold you back," Alec leered amused, not even glancing back.

Pouting in earnest now, she scowled and looked back down to her soup, his laughter mocking her.

Damn smart-aleck.

* * *

Surprisingly, Max actually held word once again and stayed put on her couch, apart of when she had to go for the bathroom. And once again Alec wasn't sure if he liked Max' sudden new obedience or if he hated it. On one side, it flattered him that she would acknowledge his higher rank, even if it was just for the time being, like that. It meant a lot to him. On the other hand though it was just not like Max to be so damn compliant and it was just another sign of just how hurt she actually was, too weak to even fight with him, and he couldn't stand it.

Though he had actually been furious to find her scouting out the surroundings when he had come out of the shower. He wasn't even sure how he had known that she was being stupid and careless, he just had known it suddenly and hurriedly had gone to check on her, just giving himself enough time to quickly slip into his jeans, not really wanting to go confront her naked. Not that he was prude in any way, Manticore had taken care of that very early in their training but Max was another thing altogether and he knew he'd never make her see reason while being how the scientist had made him in the tube. Seeing her by the window, barely able to stand let alone walk had frozen him for one terrifying moment before he had recovered and proceeded to give her hell. Still, getting her to lie down again had been way too easy and despite his relief about it, he hadn't really liked it.

Heaven help him, but he actually missed bitch Max. She may know how to make her words hurt more than any weapon ever could, but damn, she was still fun. Engaging with her was like playing with fire. And since a while, their banter had mostly been friendly anyway, it being a while since she had turned her words to shrapnel, out to destroy his self esteem. Her poking out her tongue at him had therefore somehow relieved him, telling him that his Maxie was still somewhere in that strange mixture of weakness and easy obedience.

And while she still had taken some naps here and there, she really was much more lively again, her skin slowly taking on a healthy color as well and most of all, as the day stretched and hours passed, she grew very much annoyed, starting to complain about having nothing to do, being bored, that he only had boob channels with stupid boob shows and his movie collection consisted as well only out of boob movies and on top of that, she had demanded real food for lunch, refusing to drink another bowl of soup, claiming she had had enough soup for a long while. The more she complained, the bigger Alec's grin grew and the more smiling Joshua was.

Oh yeah, she definitely was on her way to recovery, no doubt about that.

Now if that other pack would just leave them alone, things would be almost perfect. But the pack hadn't moved, keeping its eyes on them, laying in wait. Alec wondered for what they were waiting for. They should have attacked when they were the weakest while Max was still down. The more time they gave them, the more time they had to gather strength and organize the defense and attack tactic. Sure, waiting for them to separate and then go after each of them was a solid plan as well though definitely not the one he would have pursued in their place. Maybe if they had been ordinaries but with others transgenics? They weren't bred to be stupid after all! And separate while being under surveillance would be plain stupid.

The pack was the strongest while sticking together, that was what pack meant among some other things.

Of course, the other pack had way gone over the deep end, so maybe they had grown stupid while becoming more and more crazed as well.

Maybe.

Or maybe they had something special in mind, something he hadn't been able to figure out yet. Which meant that it would be something dangerous.

Whatever it was, he didn't like it and it left him on edge, once again not able to truly relax, even though Maxie was doing better by the hour, her transgenic healing abilities finally kicking in and do what they were there for: Heal them quickly. Even then though it was still going to take a few days until she was up to fighting again. But if they were stupid enough to attack them after all, he guessed she would now at least be able to defend herself a little. If she just overcame her ridiculous aversion against guns she'd be even safer.

Still, if he had anything to say in this matter Max was never going up against those bastards again. Not now, not ever.

An all too familiar car pulling by the curb in front of his house made him scowl. Of course. He should have known that Cale was bent to show up again soon. And he bet the ordinary was full of complaints about how Alec wouldn't have let him through to Max and how he more or less threw him out. That in turn would make Maxie real mad, probably going on endlessly about how bad he had treated that ordinary of her. He sighed. To be honest, they wouldn't even be so wrong about it, after all, Max and the ordinary _were_ a thing, sort of. He may never understand why, but he knew it and also knew that basically, Cale had had a right to be with Max. Not that that had mattered in that moment. All that had mattered had been that Max had been hurt and he couldn't and wouldn't let anyone outside pack near her if not absolutely necessary. And Cale wasn't necessary.

But how could he explain that to Max? How could he explain his inability to control his animal when not even he understood how it had been absolutely impossible for him to let anyone other than pack and the most needed doctor near her?

He had no idea but he bet he'd have a lot of time to figure out a way once Max was giving him the third degree about it.

Shaking his head, he motioned Joshua to take up his position at the window and went into his living room where Max was busy seeing one of his non boobs movies, an old action movie called Matrix. "Logan's coming," he informed her, bracing himself for that disgusting smitten schoolgirl look she usually adapted as soon as Cale's name came up. To his surprise though she frowned, shifting uncomfortably on his couch.

Huh?

He suddenly remembered Cale's rather bitter first reaction when he had called him right after all this had begun and let out a soundless whistle while registering Maxie's sudden discomfort. So there _was_ trouble in paradise again after all. Probably still because of that whole Logan-almost-dying-because-of her-touch-issue again.

Perhaps she would even let him throw Cale out again?

Snorting at himself, he moved to the door as he heard Cale's eco-skeleton approaching his apartment. Even with them broken up again, he doubted there was much chance about that happening. The way he knew them they would coo over each other soon again anyway. Too bad. Truth was, the closer Cale came, the tenser he grew. He didn't like the thought of letting him in very much, even though it was nothing compared to last time.

Knowing exactly the moment Cale came to a stop in front of his apartment, Alec opened the door, catching Cale in a ridiculous pose with his fist raised to knock. He smirked and after only a tiny moment of hesitation, he stepped back, reluctantly. "Logan, man, come on in! Welcome to our pajama party transgenic style!"

The older man glared at him as he stepped past him. "Alec," he greeted him coldly, his eyes already spotting Max and staying transfixed on the dark haired spitfire.

Rolling his eyes, Alec closed the door. "So nice of you to come by! I hope you brought us presents! What is it? Some Swiss chocolate? A fine bottle of French red wine? Delicious seafood from Spain?"

Logan looked at him irritated before moving closer to Max. "Max! How are you feeling?"

With interest, Alec registered that he was not the only one tensing by that act. Involuntarily, he took a step forward, ready to keep Logan back with force if necessary, but Max mustered up a reassuring smile after all. "Much better, thanks to Dr Shankar. Thanks for calling her in on this."

"Anytime. You obviously needed her," Logan hurried to agree and once again rolling his eyes, Alec held himself back from pointing out that _he_ had ordered the ordinary to organize a doctor in the first place. It would fall on deaf ears most probably anyway. "So what happened?" Cale asked next, obviously very curious about that.

Maxie's eyes flickered past Cale to Alec, surprised. "Didn't Alec tell you?"

No, he hadn't. This was transgenics business and no one else's. All he had said when he had called Logan was that Max was doing better and that was it. If she wanted to tell him she'd have to do that herself.

"Alec wasn't exactly forthcoming in this whole matter, I'm afraid," Logan answered, giving him another glare.

Max's frown deepened and she looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Shrugging, Alec moved forward. "Hey, I kept him informed about your condition. I thought that was all that mattered for now. The rest is up to you. And I see my presence here is no longer needed," he told them and strode past them towards the bedroom. He did mutter a low warning to Cale though as he passed him, not able to hold it back. "Don't upset her." The animal in him actually hated to leave them alone but the human was in control now and he had no interest at all in being present for the Alec bashing he was sure Cale was about to lance into. Besides, he could stand the human only for so long if he didn't absolutely have to. "Okay, I'm back on watch. Call if you need anything," he still warned Max though with a brief touch of her shoulder, giving her a daring look.

She gave the barest of nods before he vanished into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Not that it made any difference. Cale would be the only one stupid enough to think that a closed door would be enough to stop him and Joshua as well for that matter to hear every word that was spoken in the other room. But that was how Cale was: Ignorant, only remembering the transgenics' amazing abilities if he could need them for his own causes.

And while Alec wasn't exactly keen on listening to what Logan had to say about him, he would have to. After all, he still needed to listen out for Max maybe needing his help, be it for moving around or making Logan leave if it became too much for her. Cale had a tendency to wear Max out emotionally and that was definitely not something she needed while still recovering from several nearly fatal injuries.

And if that happened, he maybe still got the pleasure of throwing Cale out after all, he thought with a pleased grin.

* * *

Max wasn't feeling very comfortable with Logan being here, especially since Alec had left them alone. She really wished he had stayed though all things considered she knew it was for the best that he had left the room. Him and Logan together in the same room never went too well and added to that the fact that Logan thought she was with Alec now and Alec having no idea about Logan's wrong assumption it was all the more better not to have to be in the same room with the two of them.

Still she'd feel a lot better with having Alec closer than in the next room even though she knew he'd be there within a second, should she call for him. Or that he could still hear every word she and Logan were going to say, closed door or not. It was ridiculous, this need to have him so close, to know him being there and she blamed it all on her unusual condition of actually be in need of someone protecting her. It had to be that. Any other reason for that sudden need was just hilarious. Besides, Alec was pack now, was the only one really capable to keep her safe while she couldn't do so herself, so why should it not be natural to want him so close while not feeling all that well yet?

"You sure you're okay?"

Momentarily having forgotten the reason for her most recent discomfort, she looked up, facing Logan. She truly understood why he was worried, she would be as well - but he still shouldn't have come here. "Yeah, I'm getting there. Dr Shankar's content with my progress and Alec and Joshua are taking very good care of me," she once again reassured her - Logan. "We're fine."

His face closed off at her last words. She briefly wondered why before she figured out it had to be the 'we'. She had meant it speaking for the pack but Logan must have thought she meant her and Alec. Definitely, judging from his next bitter words. "Oh, I'm sure _Alec_ did a wonderful job. He sure as hell had no qualms to order everyone around to achieve that though."

Max frowned. "What?"

"Oh, didn't your boy wonder tell you how he ordered me around like his personal lapdog to round up Dr Shankar and Joshua?" Logan sneered, looking absolutely furious. "Believe me, I get that he's not too fond of me, but that he wouldn't even let me see you, hell, go as far as to physically keep me away from just going into your room, that's really too much. He could have at least the decency to treat me with some respect, that's the least he owes me after everything!"

Getting more confused with each word, Max glanced at the closed bedroom door before meeting Logan's angry eyes. "Logan, I have no idea what you're talking about," she stated calmly.

"Oh, I bet he didn't tell you about all that, did he?" Logan commented nastily before lancing in a detailed recount of pretty much every conversation and encounter between him and Alec since her disappearance. The further he got, the more her eyes were drawn to the closed door behind she knew Alec would hear every word Logan said. "And I tell you, I expect him to apologize to me for how unnecessarily rudely Alec treated me," Logan finished, looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes narrowing, she just looked at him for a short moment, barely recognizing him. She had already noticed that Alec had the habit to bring out Logan's cold and bad sides but she had never quite seen him like that. And she didn't like what she saw, not at all. "Apologize for what?" she asked quietly.

"For what? Didn't you hear what I just told you?" Logan sputtered.

Tired, Max sighed. "Yeah, I heard every word. And while I see where Alec perhaps could have been a bit more diplomatic, I see nothing he'd have to apologize for."

Logan just stared at her incredulously. "Max! He ordered me around! And he assaulted me!"

Max shook her head, just not having the energy to work up any anger. "Alec had to take care of a wounded pack member. And with me down, I wasn't just his responsibility, he was in charge. He did what he had to do in order to keep the pack safe. Okay, so maybe he was a bit rude, but if someone close to you is hurt badly, well, then some people tend to get a bit aggressive," she explained. "As for the assault: From what you told me, Alec warned you several times and yet you still tried to push past him." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Really Logan, you can't blame Alec for stopping you then. You should never have insisted on getting in."

From the red spots growing on Logan's cheeks she guessed he didn't like what she was telling him. Well, tough for him. "I had every right to see how you were doing!"

"No, you hadn't!" Max corrected him, some fire starting to burn deep inside her after all. "Apart from the fact that we're not together anymore, you are neither pack, nor a doctor, so no, Logan, you had no such right."

"I thought we still are friends." His jaw clenched and she noticed that his hands flexed to fists as well. She wasn't sure she had ever seen him this angry. Or this blind.

She drew her knees up, ignoring the ache that caused. It was better than the disappointment she felt in her heart right now. He just didn't understand and she began to realize, that he probably would never. And that even without the virus, without Alec and Asha and the cult and Lydecker and whatever else that had ever stood between them, this would always stand between them. Manticore and what it all meant, even gone like it was now. But no matter what, she would always stay a transgenic and he would always remain an ordinary. An ordinary, who just didn't get them as a whole.

They could never work out.

Blue Lady, Alec was right after all, she thought sadly. Ordinaries and transgenics just didn't work out for a romantic relationship.

This realization left her utterly tired and dejected. But surprisingly it didn't quite hurt as much as she thought it would. Perhaps because since her time back at Manticore and the virus issue she had known it already, somewhere deep down in her in a part she had ignored for the longest time now.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Looking up, Max could only meet Logan's demanding look with regret. "You won't like it," she warned him softly. His jaw clenched even more and she thought she heard his teeth grinding, but he said nothing, just stared at her expectantly. Okay, perhaps it was indeed better to lay it all out on the table. "To answer your previous question: Yes, I still consider us friends. And I still care for you, I think I always will. But that doesn't change the fact that _you _were in the wrong here, not Alec, and frankly said, I don't appreciate the way you just talked about him. Alec can annoy the hell out of you, no one knows that better than me, and yes, he tends to screw-up at times again and again. In which cases I'm the first to kick his ass for it. But not this time, Logan." She forced herself to let him see just how serious she meant every word she said, objecting not to show her usual unemotional mask she'd go for normally in a situation like this. "This time, he did everything right. Actually, he did better than just right, he was handling this situation perfectly. Something you'd recognize if you'd ever bothered to actually learn about pack structure and pack behavior. If you had, you would have known that Alec's instincts could never have let anyone else than pack or maybe a necessary doctor close to a seriously hurt pack member and you would never have tried to still get past him, despite his warnings. That was just plain stupid, even if I see where it's coming from. Still, as it is, you can call yourself lucky that all Alec did to you was to push you away."

Logan opened his mouth, undoubtedly to protest, but she held up her hand. She was going to say this, all of it and then... Then she'd go from there. "But you have never really tried to understand us transgenics as a whole. Sure, you did your best to understand and accept me and my special talents and curses, but every time another transgenic was involved, you never really gave them a chance, did you? And especially since Manticore went down and all the others transgenics became free, your first thought about them is always something bad. I won't be unfair, you did come around several times, helped us out enormously, but still... In the first place, we are always the bad guys for you, the ones who need to be stopped, aren't we?"

"That's not true!" Logan protested, outraged.

"Isn't it?" she asked sadly, believing even that he wouldn't see it like that. "Just think about it: when did you actually defend another transgenic but me before you had prove of his innocence?" She gave him time to answer, but when he didn't she continued with a sigh. "It's not just that though. You even treat Joshua and Alec not too respectful. Especially Alec. And that after I specifically told you that they are my pack now, my family. Which means I trust them implicitly in all that is important. Like keeping me safe. I haven't taken Alec along on the Eyes Only missions for entertainment you know? Or to piss you off and annoy Alec. Far from it. I took him along because it's safer that way and because I know he'll have my back, even if we annoy the hell out of each other. Because I trust him. That's why I came to Alec now when I was hurt and needed help. Alec, Logan, and not you. Because it was his job and his responsibility to take care of me, not OC's, not yours, not anyone else's. Alec's. That's part of being a pack. And me still being here and on the fast way to recovery is proof of just how well placed my trust in him is." This time she allowed a mask to slip over her face, one that only showed determination and harsh truth. A soldier's mask. "So I won't ask him to apologize for something he was absolutely in his right to do, even if it hurt your feelings and your ego. As it is, it's actually you who owes him an apology, for making an already hard enough situation even harder and for disrespecting his position as a commander in charge."

"You can't be serious, Max! We are not in the goddamn army, for heaven's sake!" Logan immediately protested, flustered all over again.

He just didn't see it.

"His entire life, Alec had been part of a military operation. He was born and bred into it, hell, he was _made_ a soldier. We all were. A few months on the outside won't change that, Logan. Especially not in dire situations," Max still tried to explain it. She just wanted Logan to understand, even if it was just for the sake of their friendship anymore. "I'm out of Manticore for ten years now and even I still fall back on my training and instincts as a soldier if the shit hits the fan. This is our way to survive and as much as I resent the whole military structure that was forced on us, the one thing it is really good for is that it is a perfect way to survive, one that has kept me alive hundreds of times, just like this time as well. If not for being a soldier, I'd be dead now, Logan, it's as simple as that."

Now it was Logan who stared at her like he had never seen her before. "Do you even listen to yourself? What on Earth has that jerk done to you? Brainwashed you?"

Okay, now she really was starting to get pissed off. "Stop right there, buddy," she warned in a low voice, barely aware of the growl that underlined her words.

"No! You're not yourself! I've known you for two years now and this just isn't you!" Logan hissed, pointing at her and shaking his head. "Dammit, even a few weeks back you would never have said anything remotely like that, let alone taken his side like that. But ever since you hooked up with him, you've changed and I can't believe you really want to be that person you're becoming."

She gritted her teeth. "And what person am I becoming in your opinion?"

His eyes hardened. "A spoiled brat, just like that new sidekick of yours."

It hurt, it hurt almost as much as the injuries inflicted on her by her own race. But fortunately, she was bred to take a blow in a stride. But fuck if she just laid there and took the blows silently. She struggled to stand up straight, her back rigid, ignoring the pain and energy that move cost her. "If someone was ever spoiled in this apartment, then it sure hadn't been a transgenic. No transgenic had ever been spoiled in his life. And for the record, Logan, yeah, you're probably right. Not so long ago, I wouldn't have taken Alec's side or even defended our upbringing. But you know what? That was before we became pack. Before I had to watch my people being chased by a scrupulous other race that thinks they are better than we are and equally hunted and hated by ordinaries who fear the superior nature of us. Before I was tortured for days by my very own kind because the people who made them fucked them so much up that they are unable to ever live in freedom, being a danger to everyone who crosses their path. And before I had to kill five of my own in order to survive and still nearly dying anyway, wouldn't it have been for the training I and Alec had received."

His eyes filled with horror and at first she thought it was horror of her, but then she could see that it was just about what had happened to her. It calmed her just a bit. Not enough to stop now though. She spread her arms. "You say you know how I really am. Look at me. _This_ is me. I'm a transgenic. I'm a soldier. I belong to a pack. I'm a killer. I'm nothing better or different than what Alec or Joshua are. And you know what? I'm proud of it. Even with the shakes and the heat and the lust for hunt that was given to us in the tube, I wouldn't want to be different or anyone else. I like being faster than ordinaries, I like being able to jump fences and I like to kick asses who deserved it and I like the instincts given to me that make it possible to be in a pack and call a pack family." She let her arms fall back down and stepped right in front of Logan, looking up at him and let him see all the pride she felt. "And just for the record: Yes, you know me, but you really only know the girl that had to hide what she was for half of her life, who was always looking over her shoulder for the bad guy and most of all, who had no one else she could ever turn to, no brothers, no sisters, no pack, no one who could know her true nature. But you figured it out and became the first person to know all of it and still accept me. I will always be grateful for that. And you became even more to me, also something I will always cherish. But the whole time, I still wasn't entirely me. I couldn't allow that myself for it was simply too dangerous. And in the end, you just wouldn't have understood it anyway, because only another transgenic can really understand what it all means."

Taking a deep breath, she stood back. "Those times are over now though. I am not alone anymore but with my own people. I am part of a pack again, however small it is. And while I still have to hide for safety reasons, people know about us now and the day will come, that I won't even have to hide in public anymore. But most of all, I don't have to hide my true nature anymore to the ones closest to me and the members of my pack understand without me having to explain why I sometimes do something they don't understand - nor do I have to justify myself for my actions or simply for how I am." She watched Logan, see if he had anything to say. Looked like he had lost his speech. "I meant what I said, Logan. I care for you and I value our friendship and our past. And I really want us to stay friends. But if you can't accept that this is me, all me, and that with me there also come Alec and Joshua along, then it is better you leave right now and never come back again."

It was absolutely silent while Logan continued to stare at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. "I don't know what to say," he finally broke the silence, but at least just sounding confused and yeah hurt, but not as harsh and hardnosed as he had just a few minutes ago.

"Then I suggest you go think it through and come back once you have your answer - or call, depending on how the answer turns out to be."

Max and Logan both turned to see Alec leaning with crossed arms against the door frame, his eyes intent on the other man. But Max wasn't fooled, saw and heard the warning loud and clear. She couldn't really blame him, even if she wasn't going to let him throw Logan out. Though part of her was relieved to see him appear as it sure meant that this conversation or perhaps rather confrontation with Logan would be over soon. Which was good as she was starting to feel the strain of being up and going.

Sure enough, Alec appearance did rile Logan back up, a look of utter contempt coming over his face as he glared at Alec only to then look back at her, ignoring him. "And why don't you think about what I said and when you've come to your senses, you come to me? I bet this strange behavior has something to do with your heat, it probably had just messed up your hormones. Or he has some hand in it."

Alec's eyebrow rose as Max' drew together. This was just ridiculous and she didn't appreciate it at all to have something blamed on her heat. Admitted, the heat screwed up a lot of things, but it sure as hell had nothing to do with Alec, like Logan insinuated here. She had made sure that her and Alec stayed clear of each other already days before her cycle hit her and she was about to inform him such alike, in the last moment remembering though that Logan was supposed to believe into her and Alec. She wasn't sure how much good it still did, after all, it had just gotten pretty clear that they couldn't work because of so many other reasons, but she wasn't up to clarify Logan's wrong assumption yet and besides, she knew Logan (and herself) too well to know that it was reasonable to have a more solid reason between them than just their differences. So she just sucked it up, as unpleasant as that was, silently admiring ordinary women whose emotions got based and blamed on PMS regularly.

"Okay, let's just think about it calmly and give it some time. We'll see again after that," she therefore simply agreed, actually wishing he'd just go away now. She wanted to lay back down but her pride wouldn't let her. She'd first lose consciousness than that, but she was pretty sure there wasn't any danger of that happening right now, no matter how crappy she still felt.

Both Logan and Alec gave her a surprised look, obviously not having expected her to comply that easily. Alec narrowed his eyes on her and scowled quietly, probably having seen how exhausted she was as he promptly turned back to Logan, unfolding his arms and taking two steps towards the other man. "Well, now that that's settled, thank you for your help, we enjoyed having you over but Max still needs her rest and her bandages changed as well, so I think it's best you leave now," he told him overly pleasantly, but at least adding a halfhearted 'please' after another second.

Logan actually scowled as well, already opening his mouth to no doubt say something impolite to Alec, but Max interrupted him. The last she needed now was even more tension between those two men by Alec really throwing Logan out this time. And that was going to happen sooner or later if Logan continued like that. "Yeah, Logan, thanks for everything," she said, hoping it would pacify the bitter man a bit.

She did understand his pretty unfair treatment of Alec, after what he thought about the two of them. Still, she didn't particularly like this new side of Logan.

At least it seemed to work as he glared between her and Alec and finally nodded stiffly. "Of course. Anytime. I hope you get better soon," he wished her quite civilly after all and with another death glare Alec's way, he left the apartment. After the door closed, Alec moved to lock it again before he turned back to Max, giving her a look that dared her to remain standing for one second longer.

Too tired to glare back, she waited just until she was sure Logan had left the floor before she moved back to the couch and lowered herself down with a sigh. She really was glad to sit down again.

"Well, that went well," she muttered sarcastically, more to herself than anyone else.

Of course though, Alec had to snort and give his two cents as well. "Oh yeah, just peachy fine."

This time, she did glare at him, it suddenly not being a strain at all. Not that it fazed Alec in any way. He just smirked once more and then came to stand in front of her. "Thanks for standing up to me. That was nice of you," he said casually, but his eyes were serious.

Glancing up at him, she shrugged. "Just told him the truth. I do trust you. You're pack. And you did good." Seeing how pleased but also somehow mistrustful Alex took up her words, apparently waiting for the other shoe to drop, she sighed mentally. She guessed she should let Alec know more often how much she had come to value him. His help, his friendship, his support. A little praise here and there could never hurt. She just wasn't used to have to praise and sooth egos, as much as they maybe deserved it. It just wasn't her nature. Then again, what do you expect with a combination of this much cat and shark in her? That wasn't exactly species known for their excellent social behavior - or for being very sociable at all for that matter. She was still human also though, as she liked to point out time and time again, and now being the unnamed leader of her very own pack she guessed she had to get used to such things as well, as much as she may suck at them. Oh well... "I wanted to thank you for how you took care of me and the pack altogether." She made sure she had his full attention. "And for pretty much saving my life. Thank you."

She had the pleasure to actually see him speechless for once - even if it was only for perhaps half a minute. Still almost an eternity for a smartass like him, she thought amused.

"Yeah well, who else would then obsess over my ass like you do?" he jibbed, winking at her. "I could hardly lose my biggest admirer, now, couldn't I?"

"Just wait until I'm back on my feet. I'm so going to get you for this!" she vowed, again going for a death glare again.

"Yeah? Doing what? Kick my ass?" he retorted knowingly, his eyes twinkling.

Her fist shot out and punched hard into his leg. His smirk widening to a grin, he danced out of her reach. Good for him. Next time she would have punched him just a bit higher, where it really hurt.

"Seriously though? No lecture about how rude I've been to Logan?" he asked, growing serious again, glancing uncertainly at him.

Knowing he must have heard everything she already had told Logan about this issue, she settled for a short answer. "You did what you had to do. If for a next time you could perhaps be just a little bit more friendly towards him I wouldn't be disappointed either though," she added, giving him a look. If there was a next time, she thought darkly.

He still regarded her skeptically, but also thoughtful. "So no anger, no resentment, no belayed ass kicking?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "You were protecting a hurt pack member. I understand. I know how territorial you get in such a situation, especially if you're left in charge of the pack on top of that. It's okay. What else do you want to hear?"

For a moment, Alec looked away, shrugging. "I just... I want to understand. I'm not used to feel like I have during the hot phase. And I don't like to not be in control."

Oh. Right. This was his first pack.

"Alec." He looked back at her. "Look, I'm a bit rusty as well in pack behavior, and there are many things that I don't know myself or that I simply can't explain, that just are, this being one of these things. It is perfectly normal though, that I can assure you, and yes, it is scary for us to suddenly feel like that. And I won't lie, it won't get better. But this time it caught you on your cold feet. Next time you'll be prepared for the turmoil of emotion and conflicting instincts and better be able to control it. It will always be hard with a hurt pack member at hand though."

He didn't look happy about her answer. "You think so?"

She nodded and leaned back, making herself more comfortable on the sofa. The strain of the day was taking its toll, but this was important. "Okay?"

He nodded slowly. "I guess."

Not very enthusiastic, Max thought, but let it at that. If Alec had more questions about pack behavior, she hoped he knew now to not hesitate and come to her. Or Joshua. The big guy probably knew a lot more than her about these things. He was the first of them after all, wasn't he? For now she hoped she could finally take another nap now. She really felt like desperately needing one.

Alec moved around the couch to stop at the back of it. Bending, he rested his arms on the back rest and looked down at her, eyeing her for a moment before he spoke, his voice absolutely casual, not betraying the lethal danger his words actually held. "So, Maxie... Care to explain how it comes that Logan seems to suddenly believe that you and I are a couple now?"

* * *

TBC!

(Author's Note: I know it's been a while but I'd still like to thank everyone who took the time to give a review. I really appreciate that! This chapter here didn't exactly turn out how I planned it originally, but I like it better that way - even with the Logan bashing. I do like Logan, really. He sure is a good and brave man. But he and Max just don't fit, not with someone so perfect for Max as Alec in the picture, and I tried here to show why I think so. Hope you enjoyed it! And I hope I'll have the next chapter finished soon, with a nice little cliffy like that one...)


End file.
